Amenazas escritas en sangre
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [COMPLETO] Amenazas, secuestros, enfrentamientos…la aventura termina para dejar paso a una historia completamente distinta…
1. Un papel escondido

**Disclaimer: Metantei Conan y sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama. Oh bueno, tal vez por Navidad me regalen a Heiji… U__u, je**

**Sumario: El detective de Osaka se ha estado comportado de manera algo extraña. Kazuha ha pedido consejo a Ran, y ella y Conan van a averiguarlo. **

**Agradecimientos: A "Kazuha Hattori" que, al leer sus fics, me ha dado la inspiración. Si te gusta este fic, te lo dedico ^^**

Amenazas escritas en sangre

Capítulo Uno: ~ Un papel escondido

"Nani? Y dices que Heiji-niichan no ha dormido bien desde entonces?" preguntó Conan a Ran. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina de Kogorou Mouri. Ran acababa de tener una larga conversación con su amiga Kazuha de Osaka. Kazuha estaba algo inquieta porque había dicho que Heiji (el detective del Oeste) se comportaba de manera muy distraída y que apenas dormía desde hacía una semana.

"Hai. Eso me ha contado Kazuha-chan. Lo más raro es que el instituto ha acabado hace dos semanas, así que no pueden ser nervios por los exámenes. Conan-kun, qué opinas?" Conan no sabía porqué le preguntaba eso, aunque pensó que era mucho el rato que conversaba sobre crímenes con Heiji y que le conocía bastante bien. "Kazuha-chan está preocupada, no es normal en él ne? Normalmente Hattori-kun es muy despierto". 

"Tratándose de él puede ser cualquier tontería!" dijo Conan. "Ya lo conoces, tiene un humor muy sarcástico y puede que le haya llevado a problemas o algo así. Kazuha no debería preocuparse por eso" dijo con una sonrisa. Y de verdad pensaba así.

"Hai, tienes razón" dijo Ran con una pequeña risa. "Touchan está de viaje a Hokkaido durante unas 3 semanas. Que te parece si vamos a visitarles? Así, sea lo que sea, podrás animar a Hattori-kun y yo podré ir de compras a Osaka! Lástima que Sonoro haya ido a Izu para ver a Makoto…"

"Ir a visitar…a Heiji-niichan?" preguntó Conan sorprendido.

"Hai, verdad que es una buena idea?" preguntó Ran con alegría. "Les haremos una visita sorpresa!" 

Conan asintió. Le haría gracia volver a ver a sus amigos a Osaka. Sería una buena experiencia. Aunque temía que se encontraran con un caso criminal (como siempre, desgraciadamente, pasaba cuando se juntaban), le pareció una buena idea. 

"Eto… de verdad crees que será bueno si nos presentamos por sorpresa? Después de todo…podemos pillarles en mal momento. Mejor que llames a Kazuha y le dices que guarde el secreto, ne? Así no tendremos que pasar la noche en un hotel, ne?" preguntó. Ran lo miró pensativa, sonrió y asintió, cogiendo el teléfono y remarcando el número de la llamada anterior.

***

La noche de la semana siguiente al día en que lo habían planeado, Ran y Conan habían dormido en el tren hacia Osaka. Conan había tenido muchos problemas para dormir en el tren, pero al final lo logró. Vio que Ran se durmió en seguida. 

Un hubo ningún incidente, ningún asesinato ni ningún suicidio. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin nada fuera de lo común para alivio de los dos.

Cuando Conan despertó, estaba en la espalda de Ran, que no quería despertarlo pero ya era hora de salir del tren. Habían llegado ya a Osaka. Conan bajó de su espalda pero la chica le cogió de la mano. Se sonrieron. Ran cogió la maleta (una maleta con sus cosas y las de Conan que pesaba más de lo que parecía) y salieron a fuera.

Vieron que en Osaka fue un mal día. El cielo estaba nublado, aunque por suerte, no era ninguna tormenta (aunque era obvio que una se avecinaba).  Salieron del tren algo desanimados, pero al oír la voz de Kazuha cuando les gritó el nombre se animaron de nuevo.

"Ran-chan! Conan-kun!" gritó ésta al verles. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Ran corrió hacia ella y la abrazó saludándola y hablándole. Conan (que iba cogido de la mano) le tomó por sorpresa pero se veía que Kazuha le alegraba también de verle. "Yokata!! O genki desu ka?"

"Todo bien. Cómo has estado?" preguntó Ran a su amiga. Ni Conan tuvo que esforzarse por saber que Kazuha forzó una sonrisa. "…Nande?" preguntó Ran.

Kazuha miró al suelo "Eto, yo estoy perfectamente… demo…"

"Heiji-niichan se comporta raro?" preguntó Conan. La respuesta era evidente, Kazuha asintió. Ran la miró perpleja, la verdad es que se imaginaba que en una semana se habría solucionado lo que le hubiese molestado.

"Vamos mujer anímate. Vamos a verle y luego vamos a salir de compras!" eso pareció animar a Kazuha que asintió con una sonrisa "Conan, verdad que te puedes quedar solo con Hattori-kun?" al ver que Conan asentía, Ran cogió de la mano a Kazuha con motivo que animarla "Ne, la bolsa pesa!"

Kazuha insistió en llevar ella la bolsa, pero Ran dijo que solo bromeaba (la verdad es que sí pesaba mucho) y fueron a casa de Heiji en taxi.

***

Ellos pensaban que se quedarían en casa de Kazuha, pero les sorprendió ver que iban a casa de Heiji. Ella les explicó que en su casa no cabía tanta gente [n/a: Nunca he visto la casa de Kazuha… U__u] y había hablando con los padres de Heiji que estaban de acuerdo a invitarlos. En esos momentos, la casa estaba en silencio. El padre de Heiji era un hombre muy importante y estaba fuera y su madre, Shizuka, había ido de compras con la madre de Kazuha todo el día.

Kazuha les dijo que no hicieran ruido con el dedo índice en la boca. Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso (donde estaban los dormitorios) [n/a: Eso es lo habitual… tampoco nunca he visto su casa ^^'] y ella les llevó a dos habitaciones. Una estaba al lado de la habitación de Heiji (la puerta estaba cerrada) y era para Conan. La otra estaba delante de la Conan y era para Ran. Kazuha estaba al lado de Ran y delante de Heiji. Ella también se quedaba esos días en su casa (los padres de Heiji se lo propusieron). 

Ran abrió la maleta silenciosamente en su habitación, dividiendo con rapidez lo suyo y lo de Conan y se lo dio al niño de las gafas.

"Ran-chan, vamos de compras?" preguntó alegremente Kazuha. Ran asintió y le dijo a Conan que volverían antes de las cinco de la tarde. 

"Si tienes hambre, puedes despertar a Heiji, no es muy bueno en la cocina, pero es comestible. Esta en su habitación durmiendo" le dijo Kazuha saliendo de la casa junto con Ran.

'Nani? Se piensan pasar CINCO horas comprando?! En que piensan las mujeres?' se preguntó Conan. 

***

Tal vez no debería haberlo echo, pues parecía que Heiji estaba dormido y no había dormido bien en unos pares de días. Entró en su habitación silenciosamente.

Su habitación era un caos. Toda su ropa estaba en el suelo, todos los papeles desordenados, su ordenador encendido… que sorpresa! Conan le apagó el ordenador, le puso la ropa en un sitio y ordenó los papeles sin preguntarse que había escrito.

Miró hacia la cama, allí estaba Heiji Hattori, envuelto en un sueño (se veía que bastante ligero, pues hacía una mueca cuando Conan hacía ruido accidentalmente) y Conan se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Una de las hojas que había recogido había vuelto a caer en el suelo… estaba escrita en Hiragana.  

Conan tuvo que contenerse por no saltar del susto.

***

"Y dices que Kudou te llamó ayer por la noche?" le preguntó Kazuha a Ran. Ran asintió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado. "Ay!, yokata! El chico que tienes, aunque no esté a tu lado, te llama y te trata bien…"

"Nande? Por qué dices eso, Kazuha-chan?" le preguntó Ran. La verdad es que su amiga estaba algo rara. "Hattori-kun?"

"Hai… ya te lo dije, me ignora completamente. Bueno, tal vez no completamente, pero ya no me hace caso y no me toma en serio… no se que pasa. Ni siquiera me deja entrar en su habitación!, antes entraba tranquilamente y ahora me lo prohibió… se enfadó tanto conmigo…" dijo. Si Kazuha hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, lo hacía muy bien. Se le veía enfadada y triste, pero no lloraba.

"Kazuha-chan… bueno, no conozco a Hattori-kun tan bien como tú, pero tal vez sea una tontería. Ya lo conoces, un momento está feliz y en el otro está por lo suelos… deberías dejarle, ya se le pasará" dijo Ran convencida.

"... parece que esté en otro mundo. Cuando le habló salta asustado y me dice que le deje en paz. No duerme bien y cuando se lo pregunté se puso todo borde conmigo" dijo Kazuha. 

Ran sonrió. Su amiga se preocupaba mucho por Hattori-kun, se preguntaba si Shinichi se preocupaba en realidad tanto como ella. Para animarla, fueron juntas a más centros comerciales y compraron ropa. Eso pareció animar a Kazuha. De repente, empezó a llover.

***

"Se puede saber qué demonios estas mirando?!" preguntó de repente una voz detrás suya. Era Heiji que por fin se había despertado. Conan saltó sobresaltado. La mirada gélida de Heiji se suavizó un poco, cogió el papel que Conan agarraba con horror y lo guardó en un cajón. "Que haces aquí, Kudou?"

Conan (Shinichi) no tenía la más mínima intención en contestar a su amigo, si no que sería él quién haría las preguntas. 

"Nandatou? Hattori…porqué estaba escrito en ese papel y en _sangre_à 'SHINE'?" 

***

**Notas de la Autora:** Oops, tal vez eso sonó algo drástico, verdad? Pero es un principio, este es mi primer fic de Conan! Hay pocos contextos en Japonés, la mayoría son fáciles así que no debería haber ningún problema, pero si no entendéis nada, enviadme en un review y os diré el significado. La única palabra que no se oye mucho es 'SHI-NE' que significa 'muérete', pues se dice tanto en Japón como en China que 'Shi' (el numero 4) significa la muerte. Por eso no hay planta numero 4 en un apartamento ^^. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^^ Recuerden! R&R R&R R&R R&R! 

**En el próximo capítulo:** Desde cuando ha recibido Heiji esas amenazas? Por qué no lo ha dicho a nadie? Que es lo que tanto le inquieta a Kazuha? Cuando llamó Shinichi a Ran?

**Comentarios:**

Kazuha: _AHOU!! Kari, se ve que no conoces a Heiji, cuando él duerme se queda muerto!! O__o___

Heiji: _AHOU!! Eso es porqué prefiero morir a volver a ver tu cara de mona ¬¬_

Kazuha: _COMO?! AHOU!!  Repite eso!!_

Heiji: _Trágate tu AHOU!! AHOU!!_

Kazuha: _Como te coja…!!!!_

Heiji: _SI me coges, baka!_

*empiezan a perseguirse mutuamente*

Conan: _Kari-chan…honto da, __Se supone que el niño pequeño soy yo, verdad? ¬¬_

Kari: ^.^' _Wakateimasu… _


	2. Entre dos personas y un secreto

**Disclaimer: **Por qué siempre salen Disclaimers? No hacen más que deprimir a los escritores de FanFics ¬¬ ah vale, Metantei Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama… yadda yadda yadda (vamos, que no me pertenece) HEIJI SERA MIO!! BWHAHAHAH U__u

**Sumario: **Heiji explica a Conan el problema que lo tiene tan perturbado, y Kazuha habla con Ran sobre temas que nunca hablaría con nadie más. 

Amenazas escritas en sangre

Capítulo Dos: ~ Entre dos personas y un secreto

"Ay! Kuso!" exclamó Kazuha agarrando el brazo de Ran. "Empezó a llover… no he traído ningún paraguas!" junto con Ran, las dos entraron rápidamente en el centro comercial de donde habían salido. "Me olvidé que decían que se avecinaba una tormenta…"

"Daijioubu Kazuha-chan. Podemos comprar un paraguas!" dijo Ran con optimismo. Kazuha sonrió y asintió complacida. 

Por desgracia para ellas, era obvio que no eran las únicas que se lo habían olvidado [n/a: Japoneses olvidadizos? Que le pasa al mundo? o_O] había una cola muy larga para comprarlos. Tras más de 20 minutos, solo quedaban unos cuantos, todos de la peor cualidad. 

"NANI?! Que caros son! Y no son nada buenos… el material no parece muy resistente, parece algodón!" dijo Kazuha enfadada. Dejó el paraguas en el escaparate y se fue echando humos. Ran la siguió algo molesta por haber intentado ser timadas. Las dos entraron en una cafetería.

"Venga Kazuha-chan. Vamos a beber algo caliente. Yo llamaré a Conan con el móvil" Ran se sentó delante de Kazuha y tomó el pendiente que usaba a veces para comunicarse con Conan. "Oh no…"

"Nani?" preguntó Kazuha. Acababa de pedir un café descafeinado y con mucha leche. 

"No hay cobertura" dijo Ran. Tras eso, pidió un té verde muy caliente y mucho azúcar. "No te parece que es un buen momento para hablar, igualmente?"

***

"Anata! Eres tú el que está en mi casa cuando no esperaba tu visita, tú contestas primero" dijo Heiji algo enfadado. De repente Conan lo notó, tenía unas marcas de ojeras horribles. Conan asintió a regañadientes y le explicó la visita planeada para darle una sorpresa. "Y os quedáis en mi casa?!" preguntó de repente sonando nervioso.

"Hai. Nande? Hattori?" Heiji le miró tratando de disimular lo que muy bien sabía "Y no me digas que era ketchup o pintura roja, se reconocer muy bien la sangre de esos dos elementos" Heiji suspiró. "Sabes que esto son amenazas…?"

"Baka yarou Kudou! Tengo cara de idiota acaso?!" dijo Heiji. Conan lo miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada… "gomen Kudou, siento gritarte… demo…, esto es un tema mío y personal, no quiero que te entrometas, ni quiero que Kazuha o Ran-neechan lo sepan"

"Hattori…"

"Iie"

"Pero…"

"Kora"

"Wakata" dijo Conan dándose por vencido "vuelve a dormir. Ya todo el mundo debe saber que no duermes con esas ojeras…"

"No puedo dormir, ya me has despertado" dijo Heiji molesto "Te gusta Somen?" preguntó. Conan asintió. "Vamos a comer" dijo con algo más de entusiasmo. 

Pero Conan sabía que eso era un asunto importante, tal vez Heiji no quería que se involucrara Kazuha ni nadie por miedo a que pasara algo… pero esas amenazas… ese 'muérete' no sonaba un poco… fuerte? 

***

"Nani? Que quieres decir que se puso borde contigo cuando entraste en su habitación?" preguntó Ran bebiendo su té.

"Verás…antes, cuando aún no había pasado nada raro, siempre entraba a la habitación de Heiji, me gusta mucho y a él parecía darle igual tanto si estaba como si no. Demo, de repente, un día entre y allí estaba él de espaldas a mi agarrando un papel. Pensé que sería un examen, como saca buenas notas pensé que siempre presumiría, pero se giró bruscamente y me gritó que saliese y que nunca entrara sin su permiso. Estaba asustada… ya sabes como es Heiji, te lo imaginas pálido?! Estaba como si hubiese visto la muerte delante suyo!" dijo Kazuha tomando y café con amargura.

Ran la miró. Ella no conocía muy bien a Heiji, pero estaba segura de que ese no era un comportamiento muy habitual en él.

"Tal vez no haya sido un examen. Ay Kazuha, no se que decirte. Hattori-kun se comporta de manera extraña de repente" dijo Ran.

"Crees que Conan-kun le levantará la moral?" preguntó Kazuha. Ran rió y asintió.

"Hai. Ese chico siempre levanta la moral a quien sea"

***

"No se porqué tendría que importarte"

"Hattori kora!!" exclamó Conan al acabar su Somen. Era verdad, Heiji no era bueno en la cocina, pero por lo menos comió bien. "Eso es un asunto muy importante lo sabes?! Por qué no me dices nada? Pensaba que estábamos juntos en estos casos tan importantes… tu sabes lo de Conan y Shinichi, porqué no puedo saber yo que te pasa?"

Eso pareció ablandar un poco la actitud fría y descarada de su amigo detective. Heiji suspiró. "De verdad quieres saberlo —todo—?" 

Conan asintió.

"Te lo explicaré" dijo para el alivio de Conan. "Pero ni una palabra a Kazuha ni a Ran-neechan" 

***

"Hai, wakata. Ya me lo contaste. Y espero que sea verdad. Esa actitud tan descarada de Heiji me pone de los nervios…! No lo soporto más!"  dijo Kazuha tomando más café. "Un día estamos como siempre, bien con peleas tontas pero que acaban bien, y el día siguiente está hecho una furia conmigo y no quiere saber nada de mí! De verdad Ran…, no le entiendo" dijo ella. 

"Oi Kazuha-chan" le dijo Ran poniendo su mano en el hombro de su acompañante. "No te preocupes. Ya te lo he dicho, esto se arreglará. Ne?" dijo con una sonrisa. Kazuha se animó y le dio las gracias.

"Eto Ran-chan, explícame más sobre la llamada telefónica de Kudou" 

Como automáticamente, la cara de su amiga de tiñó de escarlata y miró hacia abajo tratando de ocultarlo.

"N-no hay nada que decir, Kazuha-chan" dijo ella. De pronto, Ran sonrió "No se lo digas a nadie" dijo de repente. Kazuha escuchó su relato con atención.

***

"Todo empezó con una llamada de teléfono. Ya sabes, aquellas en que sale una persona desconocida con la voz distorsionada. Primero pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, y colgué. Cuando me giré vi a un chico pequeño que me entregaba una carta de un señor que no conocía. Se fue corriendo antes de que le parara, y cuando abrí la carta encontré esto" le dijo señalando la carta que Conan había encontrado.

"Fue la única que te llegó?" preguntó Conan.

"La única?" preguntó Heiji haciendo burla. "Las otras no las has encontrado porqué estaban es un cajón!" dijo con cierto toque en la voz que indicaba que quería hacer burla, pero no lo conseguía dada la situación.

"Has recibido más?" preguntó Conan asustado.

"Unas cuantas cada día. En todas partes, en mi taquilla, en el buzón en un sobre con mi nombre mecanografiado por máquina de escribir, entre los papeles de las asignaturas…"

"Y que ponía?"

"Shine [n/a: Muérete] , todas escritas con sangre"

***

"Estaba mirando por la ventana como hago siempre que pienso en él. Conan había ido al lavabo y estaba sola en la habitación. Luego, de repente, llamaron por teléfono. Yo ya lo tenía en mano, pues había hablado hace poco con Sonoko, una de mis amigas" explicó Ran. Kazuha escuchaba con atención. "Cuando lo cogí, era él. Al principio no me lo creía y empecé a insultarle, luego empezó a reír… esa risa suya no la sabe imitar nadie. Yo sabía que era él."

"Whoa!, kawaii!!, na? " exclamó Kazuha emocionada bebiendo más café.

"Le dije que me iría a Osaka para veros a vosotros y empezamos a hablar…fue mucho rato. Luego, Shinichi me preguntó por Conan, que son primos lejanos, y cuando llamé a Conan me gritó que aún estaba en el baño" Ran rió un poco aún roja "y continuamos hablando. Yo le pregunté que dónde demonios estaba, y me dijo que estaba en Hokkaido. Le pregunté si había visto a mi padre y me dijo que sí, pero que él no le había visto"

"Oh…, que lástima" gimió Kazuha. Ran asintió pero su sonrisa se volvió más dulce.

"Le dije que le echaba de menos. Y que si no volvía a verlo lo mataría. Y él me dijo… él me dijo…" dijo algo dudosa. Kazuha la miró atentamente ansiando por saber qué más ocurriría.

"Nani? Qué te dijo?"

"Que me quería, y que lo sentía por no poder decírmelo a la cara…, pero me quería un montón" dijo su cara volviéndose más roja aún.

***

"BAKA…!" empezó Conan.

"Arigatou sensei" respondió Heiji molesto.

"… porqué no has llamado a la policía?! Ellos podrían habértelo resuelto! No seas tan imbécil!!"

"Nande? Estoy empezando a pensar que el idiota eres tú, Kudou" dijo Heiji arqueando una ceja "te crees que haría algo bueno contándoselo a Otousan? Sería fatal! Le he seguido yo mismo la pista a esa persona. Y lo conseguí"

"Le detuviste?" preguntó Conan cada vez más confundido 

"Baka Kudou" dijo Heiji, Conan no dijo nada. "Esa persona no es imbécil, sabe que le sigo la pista y huyó antes de poder atraparlo. Pero me dejó una nota" dijo Heiji enseñándole un papel. Era un papel A-4 doblada dos veces por la mitad horizontal. Pero sus caracteres estaban escritos a mano en Hiragana en una caligrafía fácil que podría hacer cualquier persona, con la punta de una pluma muy fina, pero el líquido volvía a ser sangre.

***

**Notas de la Autora: **Jeje, el contenido de la carta se averiguará en el prox. capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. Jeje, pobre Shinichi, al final ha tenido que confesar sus sentimientos porqué no podía más. (Normal U___u). Por cierto: R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **Qué había escrito en la carta? Porqué no ha contado nada Heiji a su padre? Que pensará Kazuha de Kudou al saber que por fin se ha declarado a su amiga? 

**Comentarios: **

Kari: ^.^' _jeje. No se que decir…_

Ran: _Kari-chan! Honto ne, como que no sabes que decir? Que tal si contestas algún review?¬¬_

Heiji: _Yo quiero hacer el primero! Hey, hola **Kazuha Hattori**! Esto… somos familiares? Tenemos el mismo apellido O.o_

Kari: ¬¬ _Bakayarou__, Heiji.  Se refiere a Kazuha cuando esté casada contigo_

Kazuha: _NANI?! WATASHI?! _

Heiji: _*shock*_

Kari: _¬¬ baka… Arigatou gozaimasu Kazu-neechan! _

Heiji: _Jejejejje__… se preocupa por mí…jejejej ^////^_

Kazuha: _AHOU!_

Heiji: _Por lo menos alguien se preocupa por mi! XP_

Kazuha: _TE MATOOO!! _

*se vuelven a perseguir mutuamente*

Conan: _Y se-¿?_

Kari: _Wakata, Conan-kun ¬¬ oh, a lo que iba. Gracias por el review sis! _

Ran: Ahora **_Keiko12__ gracias por el review! Intentaremos subir el fic lo más rápido posible! Antes de que vuelva Shinichi seguro ¬¬_**

Conan: _U__u ahem, holas **Erika** Kazuha**!, gracias por los ánimos! Las cosas en japonés que no entiendas dímelo en el review y te lo contestaré en este apartado!**_


	3. Alianzas y compinches

**Disclaimer: **Tengo que decirlo? No verdad? Verdad que no? Si? Tengo que decirlo? Vale, vale, lo diré, ningún personaje me pertenece T.T son de Gosho… pero conseguiré a Heiji… sería MIO! BWHAHAHAHHA!!

**Sumario: **Heiji ha estado siguiendo la pista a un loco que le amenaza con cartas escritas en sangre, mientras tanto, Conan intenta ayudarle como puede y Ran y Kazuha están hablando sobre chicos…

Amenazas escritas en sangre

Capítulo Tres: ~ Alianzas y compinches

«Metantei Hattori de Osaka,

Sugoi!, si estás leyendo esto es que ya has descubierto mi paradero. Sugoi, tienes talento, no te lo he puesto muy fácil, pero tampoco he sido muy duro. Ya es hora de que juguemos al póquer con apuestas de las grandes, na? 

Supongo que mis cartas te han hecho dudar. Se que tu querido padre es policía, has hecho muy bien en no decirle nada. Si chico, se todo lo que haces, a quién quieres y a quién odias. Lo se todo sobre ti. Demo, tú no sabes mucho de mi, na?

Yo se que eres inteligente, y si lo dices a alguien ya sabes lo que pasará. Iie tomodachi, no te haré daño. Yo se a quién quieres, y si me haces daño, será ella quién reciba la herida. Lo sabes, na? 

No me odies por esto, eso es solo una diversión. Sigue mis pistas, se que lo harás. Si quieres, puedes contárselo a tu mejor amigo detective, ya sabes, a aquél tan famoso de Tokio, distrito de Beika. No me refiero a ese imbécil de Mouri, si no ya sabes a quién.

No hagas imprudencias, tomodachi, pues sabes quién se llevará las consecuencias,

~ Póquer »

***

"Eh? Oh sugoi, que suerte que tienes!, no me lo puedo creer! Que afortunada mujer!!!" exclamó Kazuha en voz alta con sorpresa y alegría. Ran se sonrojó y asintió "Jo! Que envidia!" exclamó Kazuha con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Envidia? Kazuha-chan…"

"No sabes la suerte que tienes! Que te lo diga eso un chico…encima el chico que te gusta aunque sea por teléfono…, eso no lo consigue cualquier persona!" dijo Kazuha sintiéndose feliz pero, igual que había dicho, se sentía celosa.

"Pero Hattori-kun también te quiere…" dijo Ran sorprendida recordando el día en que lo tiraron del Symphony al agua y más tarde se quedó mirando el Omamori  con mucho afecto "no se porqué dices eso"

"Que Heiji me quiere? No para de insultarme, además, ya te he dicho lo que me hace" dijo Kazuha molesta por volver a hablar del tema. 

"Pero tú a él si que lo quieres, ne?" preguntó Ran mirándola fijamente. Kazuha se sonrojó involuntariamente.

"Iie. Quiero decir…es como un hermano para mi pero yo…" empezó. Al ver la mirada entre los ojos entrecerrados que le echaba su amiga miró el suelo "Hai. Le quiero… pero le odio" dijo con rabia. Ran se pensaba que iría a llorar, o por lo menos que se cubriese la cara con las manos, pero ella no hizo ningún ademán de querer hacerlo. Ninguna lágrima de deslizó por su mejilla, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Entonces Ran se dio cuenta de o mucho que admiraba a su amiga por ser tan fuerte.

***

"Kuso…" murmuró Conan bajo su aliento. Heiji lo miró y volvió a apartar la mirada. "Sabe que yo soy Shinichi…, creo que muy probablemente sea de la Organización que me encogió el cuerpo!!" dijo Conan levantándose. Heiji lo volvió a mirar, tenía el cuerpo de un niño, pero en su mirada había una furia…, pero una furia muy madura.

"La Organización de la Gente de Negro?" preguntó Heiji "Eto, había pensado en ello, pero nunca me paré a considerarlo. Vaya, me imaginaba que era un tipo peligroso… kuso" dijo. Se hundió la cara entre las manos "Kazuha estará en peligro si está conmigo. No puede quedarse… pero si la echo de casa me odiará." Dijo derrotado.

"No empeores tu relación con Kazuha o simplemente quedará destrozada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no ser tan frío con ella pero tampoco no juegues imprudentemente con las cartas que te ha dado el chantajista" explicó Conan "Si es de la Organización de Gente de Negro, será una persona peligrosa, y aunque no lo sea también" dijo Conan. 

"Solo tengo que seguirle la pista. Apostar con cantidades altas en el póquer como él dice" afirmó Heiji. "Por cierto, donde están las chicas? Ya ha empezado a llover hace un buen rato" 

"Ran me dijo que volvería con Kazuha-chan a las 5 más o menos. Que hora es, por cierto?"

"Son las cuatro y media"

***

"Le quieres pero lo odias?" preguntó Ran algo confundida. "Kazuha-chan…" empezó "Nande?" preguntó ella, aunque ya se imaginaba parte de la respuesta, ella más o menos había sentido lo mismo por Shinichi los primeros meses de su desaparición, aunque quería saberlo con exactitud.

"Simplemente no veo por qué le quiero, no tiene sentido!, él no ha hecho nada por mi, simplemente me hace enfadar y me pone de los nervios, n puedo dormir cuando él está enfermo, pierdo el apetito cuando está en peligro…, pero él, a él le da igual como esté yo, no le preocupo, pasa de mi! Pero a la vez… no puedo evitarlo, me gusta, estoy enamorada de un tipo que pasa de mi! De un tipo que me echa de su habitación un día de repente y no quiere saber nada de mi…" Kazuha bebió el resto del café y pidió otro amablemente a la camarera.

"Kazuha-chan…, Hattori-kun no pasa de ti" dijo Ran convencida. "Mira, lo que se de él es que es un chico abierto y extrovertido, que siempre se ríe y se muestra feliz, pero hay veces en que esas personas simplemente hacen 'crak' y necesitan tiempo para volver a ser sí mismos. Tal vez sea eso lo que pasó. A Shinichi le pasa" dijo Ran. "Si supieras cuánto te quiere, recuerdas cuando viajó al Symphony?" le preguntó.

"Hai…, el asesino lo tiró del barco y casi se ahogó. Me dijo que se tuvo que quitar toda la ropa menos los calzoncillos…" Kazuha se sonrojó levemente "y el Omamori. Pero me dijo que se olvidó de tirarlo" dijo. Su voz empezaba a temblar. Ran se puso nerviosa de repente. 

"Nani?" le preguntó Ran. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Ella misma había visto con qué ojos miraba el Omamori "Pues fue mentira. Yo estaba en ese barco, y vi cómo se salvó, estaba cubierto con una manta…si hubieses visto los ojos con los que miraba el Omamori…, te hubieses quedado de piedra. Además, contó a Conan-kun que lo llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, por lo que sí que lo buscó para salir con él a la superficie. Honto da, te quiere. Wakata" le aseguró Ran.

Kazuha la miró a los ojos.

"Ran-chan" murmuró… apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos contra la mesa y hundió su cara en ella. "Si él supiera lo que me hace sufrir… si lo supiera… él no es mal chico… pero no entiendo porqué de pronto…" Kazuha empezó a llorar.

***

Heiji y Conan continuaron hablando de la Organización de la Gente de Negro y de las amenazas continuas que recibía el detective de Osaka. Empezaron a unir cables y toda parecía llevar a la conclusión de que sí, estaban unidos de alguna manera. Eso frustraba a Conan. 

"Hey Kudou" dijo Heiji "no te emociones. Esta es mi aventura, y no quiero que tengas nada que ver en esto. Podría resultar peligroso y el que estés con cuerpo de niño no lo mejora mucho, como te podrás imaginar. Si quieres hacer algo, simplemente mantén a Ran-neechan y a Kazuha fuera de este lío" dijo seriamente.

Conan le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Baka" respondió con una mirada incrédula "Si son de la Organización esa yo estoy tanto en este lío como tú. Que no tenga mi cuerpo de joven de 17 años no significa que sea un inválido" le dijo.

"AHOU!!" le dijo Heiji. Era la primera vez que utilizaba ese insulto que no fuera para Kazuha y se sintió raro al decírselo "Baka, ya te lo he dicho, en estas amenazas no pintas nada" dijo.

"Y entonces qué dice del detective del distrito Beika de Tokio" preguntó Conan.

"… puede ser cualquiera"

"Admítelo Hattori, solo hay dos detectives y Kogorou queda descartado" dijo Conan saltando de la silla "Ya estoy en este lío. Me halaga que te preocupes por mí"

"AHOU!" de nuevo Heiji usó ese insulto para Conan "Quien dijo que me preocupase? Simplemente quiero descubrir yo solo de qué va ese tipo que me amenaza con hacerle daño a Kazuha!"

"Trágate tu 'Ahou' ya estoy metido en este lío, y pienso seguir en él" le dijo Conan de manera tajante. Heiji se rindió, era igual de cabezota que su amiga.

***

Ran le puso la mano encima de la cabeza de Kazuha y le acarició el pelo. Kazuha intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, pero como Ran mismo había dicho, hay veces en que una persona aparenta ser fuerte pero de repente explotan y no hay quién los controle. Ran se levantó, pagó la cuenta (aunque Kazuha no había tomado su segundo café) y la llevó fuera de allí, decidiendo que sería mucho mejor dar una vuelta por el sitio tranquilamente.

"A-arigatou Ran-chan, gomen…" dijo Kazuha secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano "Me he comportado como una idiota, no me extraña que me vayan gritando todo el rato 'ahou'" dijo con una sonrisa triste. Ran suspiró y le cogió la mano.

"Daijioubu. Kazuha-chan, volvamos a casa, Conan-kun y Hattori-kun nos estarán esperando" dijo Ran. Las dos salieron del Centro Comercial y pillaron un Taxi dispuestas a volver a casa. Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde (16.45//4.45PM). 

***

**Notas de la Autora: **Buff, que lío. Entre los dos personajes a cada lado me estoy liando hasta yo. U__u no me hagan daño ^^'. Espero que les guste el fic. Será algo lento pero me tendrán que perdonar ^^' jaja. Ni siquiera ha empezado el crimen. Al paso que voy, estará en el próximo capítulo o el que viene ^^' y los sospechosos más adelante aún, la trama y todo…ni cuanto! No me hagan daño! pero cuando empiece la acción podrán dejar sus teorías en un Review. Si consiguen averiguarlo, el primero se llevará un Request (FanArt) ^^ Vamos, no soy Gosho Aoyama en persona (Heiji sería MIO!! BWHAHAH) pero improvisaré ^^' si quieren, pueden visitar mi web que está en mi profile ^^

**En el próximo capítulo: **Que es esa carta que hay en el buzón de entrada con el nombre de Heiji? Es otra amenaza? Llegarán alguna vez seguras Ran y Kazuha a casa después de contárselo Heiji a Conan? Y si la madre de Heiji sospechara algo? 

**Comentarios:**

Kari: _Bien!! He conseguido 8 reviews por este fic!! Mi primer fic de Conan! Qué alegría! X3 soy feliz!_

Conan: _Agradece tus reviews, mujer ¬¬ _

Kari: ¬¬ _Porqué no respondes justamente el tuyo, eh? Sabelotodo Conan?!_

Conan: _Oh sí!, **Silver**** Lady1, te traduzco esa letra, jaja. **_

-Eto à Esto, se dice cuando alguien no sabe qué decir.   
-Yokata!! O genki desu ka? à Que alegría/alivio, Como estáis?  
-Nande? à Como?!/Porqué?!  
-Hiragana à Una alfabetización japonesa de carácteres simples por sílabas.   
-Nandatou? à Qué demonios me estás diciendo?!  
-Honto da à Una manera de asentir  
-Wakateimasu… àLo entiendo...  
-Anata! à Tú  
-Baka yarou Kudou! à Eres un imbécil, Kudou!  
-Iie à No  
-Kora à Una manera de regañar  
-Wakata à Lo sé   
-Hattori kora!! à Una manera de regañar a Heiji xD  
-Oi à Una manera de llamar la atención  
-Honto ne àUna manera de llamar o la introducción de una pregunta  
-WATASHI?! à YO?!  
-Arigatou gozaimasu Kazu-neechan! à Muchas gracias hemana mayor Kazu!

Kazuha: Además_, **Lady Silver1**, Me paso la vida cuidando a ese despistado que se cree detective?!_

Heiji: _COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!_

Kazuha: _Ha! Ahora te das por eludido?! No he dicho tu nombre!!_

Heiji: _AHOU!!_

Ran: _AHEM!, gracias **Keiko12**! Jaja, pues es verdad que ella se inspiró en los fics de Kazuha Hattori para escribir esto, pero poniendo un poco de lo suyo, y le encanta el angst, por lo que va de maravilla! Jaja_

Conan: _Eres demasiado buena con ella, no crees?_

Kari: _¬¬ Cállate Conan. Gracias **Hattori_Kudo**! Que alegría que te haya gustado mi fic! Y gracias por tudo tu apoyo!_

Heiji: _Oooh! **Kazuha Hattori** me envía besos! Que alegría! *le echa una cara a Kazu* Tal vez esté de acuedo con que Kudou y Ran-neechan acabarán juntos... pero esta bruja y yo... ¬¬_

Kasuha: _AHOU! Me has llamado bruja!?!_

Heiji: _Te das por aludida?! Jajajaja. _

Kazuha: _TE MATOOO!!_

*se persiguen mutuamente*

Kari:  ¬¬ _Sí, Conan, sí. Oh! **Erika Kazuha! Eres mi fan?!?!?! *O* Qué bien!! Gracias, me siento tan feliz con tus palabras de apoyo!!**_

Heiji: _A mi también me gustaría saber que demanios harás conmigo... ¬¬_

Kari: _JAJAJJAAJJAJA, Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!_


	4. Detective Privado

**Disclaimer: **Lo hago por obligación porque en realidad solo me deprime más T.T Detective Conan pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a Gosho Aoyama ¬¬ pero como repetiré en cada capítulo de cada uno de mis fics: HEIJI SERA MIO!! BWHAHAHAHAH

**Sumario: **Heiji y Conan van siguiendo la pista a un posible miembro de la Organización de la Gente de Negro. Mientras, Ran y Kazuha se ven metidas en un lío del que no saben la gravedad. Conseguirán resolver este misterio?

Amenazas escritas en sangre

Capítulo Cuatro: ~ Detective Privado

"Qué hora es?" preguntó Heiji. Él y su acompañante de 7 años estaban en el salón mirando a una televisión encendida pero ignorándola al mismo tiempo.

"Las seis" contestó Conan volviendo a mirar al reloj deseando estar equivocado "Normalmente Ran es puntual… (menos los días tras hacer karate…, pero bueno) no se porqué llega tarde"

"Seguro que es culpa de…" Heiji calló. Estaba claro que quería decir 'de Kazuha' pero sabía que sería muy injusto "…de la lluvia" dijo señalando la ventana. Aún llovía, pero el agua parecía disminuir, en veinte minutos ya dejaría de llover.

"Wakateimasu. Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué volvieron a irse…" dijo Conan dubtativo.

"Nani?"

"Hai. Heiji, no les has visto? Cuando estábamos hablando sobre las cartas, más o menos a las 5 menos cinco, he visto unas sobras en la ventana de dos personas. He pensado que abrirían pero esas figuras se fueron"

"Baka. Podrían ser cualquier persona" dijo Heiji "Kazuha habría abierto la puerta. Ella tiene la llave. Además, estoy seguro que no ha cogido un paraguas y no creo que se quedara en la calle"

"Dos personas con la voz idéntica y una con acento de Tokio? De verdad estuvieron aquí y se fueron"

"BAKA! Porqué no me dijiste nada antes?!" preguntó Heiji levantándose.

"Como iba a saberlo? Además, estaba ocupado mirando las notas. Y pensaba que tal vez se habrían olvidado de algo y habrían vuelto!" dijo Conan esa vez también sintiendo que Heiji tenía razón.

_Ding__, dong_

Los dos se quedaron quietos.

"Kazuha tiene llaves?" preguntó Conan con una mano en el reloj. Heiji asintió "No debe ser ella. Donde están tus padres?"

"Otousan tiene llaves y Okaasan también" murmuró Heiji tanteando con la mano hasta coger una espada de bambú, esperando que, en cualquier momento, la puerta de abriría y saliera un hombre vestido de negro con un cuchillo grande de cocina dispuesto a matarle.

***

Shizuka rió. Heiji le había explicado a medias lo que había pensado. Resultó ser que era la madre de Heiji la que había llamado a la puerta que se había olvidado las llaves, y como la madre de Kazuha ya se había ido había decidido llamar por su Heiji la oía.

"Kora! Por que te esperabas que yo fuese un asesino, Heiji?" preguntó su madre tras haber oído su historia e introducirse a Conan. "Eto, ne, donde están Kazuha y la otra chica de Tokio, como habías dicho que se llamaba, Mouri?"

"Hai, Ran Mouri. Ella y Kazuha fueron a comprar en el centro, pero aún no han vuelto. Okaasan, yo que sabía! Pensaba que te habías llevado las llaves!" respondió Heiji.

"Hattori-san, ha visto a Ran-neechan y a Kazuha-neechan antes de volver?" preguntó Conan inocentemente. Heiji lo miró y sonrió.

"A Kazuha-chan o a Mouri-san? Iie, no las he visto. Demo, doushite Conan-kun?" preguntó Shizuka "Van tarde?" preguntó. Los dos chicos asintieron. "Eto ne, Kazuha no es siempre puntual, pero porqué iban a llegar tan tarde?" se preguntó más bien a sí misma. "Ah Heiji, había una carta en el buzón a tu nombre. De golpe veo que tienes muchas fans" dijo con una sonrisa típica de madre feliz. Heiji gruñó "Es idéntica a las demás, mecanografiada" le dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole la carta a Heiji.

Conan notó que, cuando Heiji cogió la carta y vio solo la escritura de la mecanografía, palideció notablemente. Conan no fue el única en darse cuenta de eso, pues Shizuka se arrodilló junto a su hijo.

"Heiji, daijioubu? Se te ve muy pálido de repente" dijo algo angustiada. 

"Da-daijioubu Okaasan…" dijo Heiji tras cerrar el puño en que tenía la carta arrugándola. Heiji se levantó y fue hacia su habitación dejando atrás a su madre que estaba muy preocupada.

Conan iba a ir detrás de él, pero su madre le cogió de la mano y le sonrió.

"Conan-kun" le dijo ella. Conan la miró algo perplejo "creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar. Mi hijo no ha dormido muy bien estos días, ven conmigo. Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras" 

La madre de Heiji era una mujer extraordinaria, muy amable y generosa, y muy pronto empezó a querer a Conan como a un hijo. 

***

Conan no sabía que podría decirle a la madre de Heiji para dejarle subir a su habitación. Conan también sabía de quién era la carta, y quería saber el contenido. Pronto fueron las siete y media de la noche. No había ni rastro de las chicas. Conan trató en vano de llamarla al teléfono móvil que él le había dejado prestado, pero simplemente estaba apagado. Se habría quedado sin baterías? Conan recordaba haberlo dejado cargar la noche anterior antes de irse a Osaka.

Shizuka, aparte de preparar un poco de Onigiri a Conan, preparó un caldo para su hijo, y le aseguró al chico que pronto él estaría con energía para jugar con Conan. Conan no pudo evitar sonreír a eso, él? Jugar? Lo dudaba mucho. Muy probablemente estarían juntos investigando el misterio de las amenazas.

"De mayor que quieres ser, Conan-kun?" preguntó Shizuka. 

"Detective privado, como Heiji-niichan" dijo Conan añadiendo la última parte rápidamente. 'De mayor? Un niño seguro que no estaba en mis planes…'

"Detective…, eh?" preguntó la madre algo triste "Conan-kun. Oigo a Heiji hablar de ti a Kazuha muchas veces, dice que eres un chico extraordinario…" Conan tuvo que contenerse por no reír con amargura "… y estoy segura de que me comprenderás" Conan escuchó "Mi hijo Heiji…, le encantan las aventuras. Pero es muy peligroso, es un trabajo muy duro, y me preocupo mucho por él, todos nos preocupamos. Por lo tanto, pequeño, debes estar muy seguro si quieres ser detective y no tienes que dudar nunca" puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra. Shizuka acariciaba el pelo de Conan, y lo abrazó de repente.

"Hattori-san…"

***

Heiji bajó las escaleras de la casa pesadamente. Su mano aún agarraba el papel que había recibido y cuando llegó al comedor lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Ya no estaba tan pálido como antes, pero tenía en el rostro una expresión de shock. Conan fue hacia él y le hizo una seña. Heiji lo entendió y le dio el papel.

"Heiji! Daijioubu?" preguntó su madre yendo hacia él con un vaso con el caldo que le había preparado. Heiji la ignoró y se sentó en el sofá. La madre lo miró por unos instantes y se sentó a su lado. Abrazó a su hijo y le dijo mirándole a los ojos "Hijo…, se que todo esto ha empezado por culpa de las cartas…, no le he dicho nada a Heizo porque no sabía si era grave… pero Heiji, si hay alguna cosa que te preocupa deberías decírmelo, soy tu madre y me preocupo mucho por ti. Hay algo que quieres contarme?" dijo. Heiji apartó su mirada y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Shizuka asintió "Voy a dormir. Si me necesitas, despiértame, de acuerdo?"

Shizuka abandonó el comedor y fue hacia su habitación. Conan, que había abierto el papel pero ni lo había mirado, creyó ver que en la cara de esa mujer habían lágrimas.

"Hattori…" le dijo. Heiji se hundió la cara entre las manos. Conan fue hacía él, abrió del todo la carta, y empezó a leer.

***

«Konnichiwa, detective del Oeste y detective del Este,

Que hora será cuando leáis esto? Me pregunto. Pronto tendré una respuesta, seguro. Oh, tal vez os preguntáis qué ha sido las chicas. Oh sí, se que hay algo que no encaja Heiji, pero tu lo descubrirás, ne Heiji tomodachi? 

Ellas están conmigo. Aquí, a mi lado, inconscientes. No encontraréis ningún señal de violencia menos un hombro y un tobillo dislocados (ya están bien colocados, jaja), un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para dejarlas inconscientes e inhalación tóxico de un anestésico suficiente para dormir a un elefante.

He mencionado esto? Kazuha Toyama tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Creo que te pasaste con ella la semana anterior? Tanto te asustó mi jueguecito? 

Mañana espero que estéis en la factoría bajo construcción de la empresa Achibara en Tokio, distrito Beika. quiero que estéis a las once de la mañana en punto. Saludad al doctor Agasa de mi parte, ne?

~ Pocker »

***

**Notas de Autora: **jeje, tenéis alguna idea interesante? Ya os he dado la primera pista, a ver si la descubrís! Aunque me he encargado bien de cubrirlo, creo que si uno se fija llama la atención, jaja, no diré más ^.~ Tal ven en el próximo capítulo veamos el crimen y conozcamos a los sospechosos. Alerta a las pistas! 

**En el próximo capítulo: **Llegarán a la factoría a tiempo desde Osaka? Quienes estarán allí? Estará allí el asesino? Pedirán ayuda a alguien más o se encargarán solos?  

**Comentarios:**

Kari: _Whaa__!! Que alegría! Este fic gusta!! Que bieen! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo también! *ríe*_

Heiji: _Pues yo te puedo asegurar que me ha sorprendido… una escritora sin talento como tú… _

Kari: _A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!!?!_

Conan: _(Jaja, el éxito si que es sorprendente… después de todo) Kari, lo que pasa es que pobre chico, lo estresas mucho _

Kazuha: _Eso le pasa por hacerse el presumido… ¬¬_

Ran: _Esto… ¿Y los reviews?_

Kari: _Cierto!! Veamos… el primero fue de **Keiko 12** Gracias por los dos reviews! Jaja, gracias por no meterme prisa, acaba de empezar al cola y no podré estar 100% por este fic aunque tenga escritos hasta la mitad del capítulo nueve…_

Heiji: _FUISTE CRUEL -------¡!!!!!_

Kazuha: *le tapa la boca* _aunque eso no significa que no esté de acuerdo ¬¬_

Kari: ^.^' _lo tomaré en cuenta. El siguiente es de **Kazuha-neechan! Heiji, contesta tu a Kazu! ^^- creo que le haría muy feliz!**_

Heiji: _QUE?! No puedo hacer llorar a Kazu? Jo… pero si es lo que más me gusta… *suspiro* *sonrisa que lo hace parecer más atractivo que nunca* __jaja, tal vez sí, tan vez no_

Kazuha: _No podrías ser un poco más amable ¬¬?_

Heiji: _No, porque tu no me inspiras_

*se persiguen mutuamente*

Conan: _No te cansas de escribir esto cada vez, Kari?_

Kari: _No, es divertido, jajajaa. OI! Kazuha, tienes una fan! **Erika** Kazuha**! Dice que tu lo vales todo!!**_

Kazuha: _SI?!? Gracias **Erika**! Las Kazuha somo las mejores! Esto, y las Ran… y…_

Kari_: Sí…?_

Kazuha: _Oh! Un review de **Hattori Kudou!! **_

Heiji: _Te gustan las persecuciones? Surte que no estás en mi lugar… la chica muerde_

Kazuha: _TE MATOOO!!! _

*escena ya conocida de la persecución*

Conan: **_Silver_****_ Lady1_**_! Que alegría verte! Esto, sí, alguien sabe quién soy yo… oops._

Ran: _Eh? _

Conan: _Nada! Esto, lo de Kogorou…_

Ran: _Oh bueno, es un tanto tonto… pero es mi padre, jaja, y lo quiero mucho! Pero respeto tu opinión… yo misma pienso así de él de vez en cuando…_

Kari: _De veras Toichi Kuroba dijo eso? Jaja, esque no han emitido esos capítulos aquí aun (creo) y por eso no lo se. Jaja, desgraciadamente, ni Taito Kuroba ni Taito Kid aparecerán es este fic (Rima!! xD) pero tal vez en el próximo que haga de Conan sí… espera… sí, muy posiblemente… BWHAHAH!_

Conan: _Ahora es cuando empiezas a temerla… O___o_

Ran: _Gracias **Amy85**! Espero que este capítulo te guste!_

Conan: _Hola **Malale! No importa lo tarde que lleguen los reviews si llegan, jaja. Muchas gracias por poner uno.**_

Kari: _*susurra para que los de la persecución no la oigan* _Haré lo que pueda por conseguir a mi objetivo, ya te lo prestaré si me prestas a los tuyos también, eh? GRACIAS A TODOS!!!__


	5. Cinco Sospechosos, Dos Víctimas

**Disclaimer: **Pensé que sería un buen día, porqué tenemos que escribir esto? A mi solo me deprime más U__u porque se que Heiji no es mío. Buuu~ Oh bueno, ya lo sabemos, todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama menos. Este fic es mío X3 y los personajes soy míos xD 

**Sumario: **Es una misión muy peligrosa, pero para salvar a Kazuha y a Ran, Heiji y Conan vuelven rápidamente a Beika para seguir la pista al secuestrador… 

Amenazas escritas en sangre

Capítulo Cinco: ~ Cinco sospechosos, dos víctimas

Eran las once menos cinco de la mañana. Heiji y Conan estaban delante de la factoría mirando de un lado a otro disimuladamente. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Seguramente un miembro de la Organización de la Gente de Negro tenía algo que ver, y tenían a Ran y a Kazuha! Habían sido heridas, y a los dos les pesaba un abrumador peso de culpa encima. 

Las once menos cuatro. Estaban cada vez más nerviosos. Heiji tanteaba con la mano la pistola que había robado de su padre, igual que unas esposas en el bolsillo interior de su jersey. Conan comprobaba repetidamente si le quedaban dardos anestésicos en el reloj.

Las once menos tres. Un coche se paró delante de ellos. Era el coche amarillo del profesor Agasa. Se levantó sigilosamente y miró a Conan quién negó la cabeza lentamente y les indicó que se marcharan de allí. Ai Haibara salió del coche y se plantó delante de ellos. Heiji le dijo que se fuera (él sabía que también había tragado el APTX4869 pero no quería que hubiesen más personas, pues temía que el chantajista les viese). Pues era culpa de Conan que Agasa-akase fuera allá, había insistido.

Las once menos dos. Tras muchas protestas, tanto Agasa-akase y Haibara volvieron a su casa. Conan tenía en sus gafas un micrófono y un auricular (aunque sabía que no lo iría a utilizar), así se podría contactar fácilmente. Heiji empezaba a andar en vaivenes con las manos en el bolsillo. Conan se sentó en el suelo.

Las once menos uno. Heiji se había sentado junto a Conan y se levantó apresuradamente. Conan también se levantó y llamó por celular a Ran. Ya lo sabía. Estaba apagado y sin batería. 

Las once en punto. Los músculos de Heiji se tensaron, Conan se sentía más omnipresente que nunca. Nada.

"Seguro que era una trampa" dijo Conan sentándose de nuevo al suelo con pesadez.

Las once y cuarto.

"Kazuha tiene que volver… Ran-neechan tiene que volver…" murmuraba Heiji apretando su Omamori.

Las once y media.

Nada.

Las doce menos cuarto.

Heiji estaba en el suelo con la cara entre sus manos apretando con fuerza su Omamori. Conan miraba al cielo desesperado.

Las doce en punto.

"Niños, qué hacéis aquí?"

***

De la factoría salieron cinco personas. Dos mujeres y tres hombres. Estaban vestidos en un mono de trabajo gris lleno de polvo y suciedad. 

Conan iba a abrir la boca, pero Heiji habló antes que él. Su voz sonaba más ronca que antes, seguramente tenía los nervios hasta el cuello.

"Estábamos esperando… a nuestro padre" dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a Conan. Conan asintió ávidamente. Las cinco personas se miraron sorprendidas.

"Sólo quedamos nosotros" dijo una mujer con acento de Osaka. Era una mujer con los ojos grises y el cabello rubio en un moño en la nuca (teñido, desde cuando habían japoneses con el pelo claro?) "Watashi wa Tomoko Yoshikawa, trabajo aquí" dijo ella. Era una mujer delgada pero algo corpulenta (debía tener unos 29 o 30 años), llevaba en un mano un anillo de boda sucio, no se lo había quitado para trabajar con un rubí incrustado.

"Hai. Tu padre debe haber vuelto a casa ayer por la noche. Yo soy Ken Yodachi" dijo un hombre. Era muy alto y con el cabello negro y un gran bigote. Se veía que era un hombre muy amable. Tenía en su cuello una cadena de plata. Tenía algo de barriga pero se veía bien. Unos 34 años. "Tal vez conozca vuestro padre, como se llama?"

"Seizo Kano" dijo Heiji su voz sonando muy tenso y nervioso. Seguía mirando de un lado a otro y había dicho un nombre cualquiera. 

Conan quería darle una patada. Había dicho el nombre de un criminal muy famoso! A quién se lo ocurría! Pero era obvio que pensaba en el caso del Symphony. Por suerte ninguno de los hombres parecía haberse dado cuenta.

"Watashi wa Erisa Matsuragi" dijo la más joven de todos (22 años). Tenía el pelo negro y corto y unos pendientes en forma de aguja. Tenía la piel muy pálida y los labios pintados de morado oscuro. Iba vestida en el mono, pero Conan habría asegurado que normalmente llevaría ropa negra. Una chica fantasma (como las llamaba su madre). "No conozco a ningún Kano, lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía una mirada muy frívola.

"Watashi wa Masao Matsuda" agregó otro. Era un chico muy corpulento y de, al parecer, mucha fuerza. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta atrás. Tenía los ojos de un verde intenso. (26 años). Llevaba un piercing en la barbilla. Se veía algo violento pero tenía una mirada cálida. "No trabajo desde hace mucho en la empresa, por lo que no se ni si ese hombre existe" dijo él. Conan lo miró de reojo. 

"Yusaku Kudou" dijo el otro. 

***

El hombre rió. Conan lo miró algo enfadado y Heiji arqueó una ceja.

"Iie. Usted no es Yusaku Kudou. Kudou está en Los Ángeles con su mujer y desde luego, no se parece a él" dijo Heiji echándole una mirada furtiva a Conan. 

"Wakata. Era una broma. Luego mi esposa dice que los jóvenes de hoy no leen. No, sólo soy un fan" dijo el hombre "Watashi wa Akimitsu Rabachia" dijo él. Era un hombre más bien bajo y encogido. Tendría unos 46 años. Levaba unas gafas de montura gruesa y el pelo oscuro empezaba a escasear. 

"Yo he oído hablar de Yusaku Kudou!" dijo Conan. "Usted ha leído sus libros?" le preguntó. El señor Rabachia asintió "Pues debe saber muchas cosas sobre crímenes y detectives… ne?" al mencionar esa última palabra echó una sonrisa algo maligna y de satisfacción.

"Oh honto, solo se sobre los libros, no soy un criminal pequeño" dijo Rabachia sin demostrar nervios. Heiji miró a Conan y puso otra de sus sonrisas. 

"Watashi wa Conan Edogawa. No habrán visto a dos chicas de su edad por ahí?" preguntó Conan señalando primero a Heiji y luego a la factoría.

"Iie, solo estábamos nosotros" dijo Tomoko Yoshikawa. "Quienes sois vosotros? Desde luego, nos habéis mentido"  preguntó ella. Los chicos se miraron "No os parecéis mucho. Además, uno tiene acento de Tokio y el otro como yo, de Osaka" dijo ella, "y no podrías llamarte Edogawa si tu padre es Kano" dijo ella. "Nunca trates de burlar a los de Osaka." Heiji no rió, aunque en circunstancias normales lo habría echo.

"Son los únicos que han entrado aquí durante toda la noche?" preguntó Heiji. Ken Yodachi les explicó que ellos hacían turnos de noche pero se habían equivocado y tenían que volver a empezar una cosa "habéis visto a alguien sospechoso entrar o salir?" preguntó tomando aires de detective que era.

"Oh vamos chico. Ahora sí que has leído demasiados libros de Kudou" dijo Rabachia con una risa "Nos dirás que hay un crimen y que eres detective? Con las preguntas que haces…"

"Hai. Boku wa Heiji Hattori y vengo a investigar un crimen" dijo Heiji con una mirada seria. 

"Hattori? Eres el detective joven tan famoso por la región de Osaka?" preguntó Tomoko Yoshikawa contenta "He oído hablar de ti" 

"Entonces haréis el favor de quedaros aquí con el niño mientras yo entro e investigo un caso de secuestro" dijo Heiji nervioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento. 

"Nosotros? NANDE?" preguntó Erisa Matsuragi. "No somos ningún secuestrador"

"Es una orden policial" dijo Heiji severamente. Conan lo miró. Eran las doce y cuarto. "Os quedaréis aquí con el niño" señaló a Conan (dada la situación no podría discutir con él) "y os quedaréis hasta que esté claro que el secuestrador no es ninguno de vosotros. No tratáis de salir de aquí, tendré que denunciaros" dijo. Conan lo miró. Heiji no tenía el derecho a hacer eso, pero la convicción bastó a los sospechosos para quedarse en su sitio. 

Los sospechosos se quedaron fuera con Conan que tenía a punto los dardos anestésicos de su reloj por si trataban de huir. Al principio se quejaban porque tenían hambre, pero cuando Conan les contó lo poco que podía (que habían dos chicas secuestradas por un loco) se quedaron callados para más tarde volver a hablar sobre el trabajo. Conan miraba el reloj con atención.

***

Heiji entró en la factoría. Hacía una olor desagradable, pero siguió adelante, seguramente eran los productos de limpieza. Se quitó las gafas de sol. El sitio, a pesar de ser por la mañana, era oscuro, y no necesitaba empeorarlo.

Empezó a buscar por todos lados, mirando en cara rincón da cada habitación. No había ni rastro. 

Cando había pasado casi una hora mirando por todos los sitios del primer piso (era un sitio más grande de lo que pensaba), al fin encontró algo.

El Omamori de Kazuha tendido en el suelo abierto y con los trozos de la cadena que les había unido una vez escampados por el suelo. 

***

**Notas de la Autora: **Me doy algo de miedo xD. Bueno, por fin conocemos a los sospechosos de este thriller barato, no creen? Jaja. Díganme más o menos lo que opinan. Aún no hay muchas pistas pero si han encontrado algo interesante (lo hay, incluso una bastante importante ^^-) no duden en ponerlo en los reviews ^^- Por cierto, Seizo Kano era el causante del rebomborio en el barco (el tipo estaba muerto, pero por 'culpa' suya eso había pasado y Heiji casi habia muerto ahogado!). 

**En el próximo capítulo: **Heiji continúa buscando por toda la factoría. Cuanto aguantarán los sospechosos allí quietos? Encontrará Heiji a las chicas? Descubrirá al asesino o alguna pista? Podrá Conan averiguar alguna cosa? 

**Comentarios:**

Kari: _4 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos! Me han hecho feliiiz!_

Heiji: _Vamos mujer, estoy seguro que te esperabas más…aunque con este fic de escritora barata…_

Kari: _¬¬ ándale, un día de estos escribe tú, chaval_

Heiji: _JA! Seguro que será mejor que este!_

Kari: _JA! Eso ya lo veremos!_

Ran: _¬¬ LOS REVIEWS!_

Kari: o__O _AH! Cierto! Ran-chan! Que haría sin ti?!_

Conan: _¬¬ pues la serie no tendrá sentido… BAKA!_

Kari: ¬¬ _CONAN!!_

Kazuha: _Uh__… se ha enfadado…_

Heiji: _Pero ella no da miedo… TU SI!_

Kazuha: _AHOU!_

Heiji: _TRAGATE TU AHOU!_

Kazuha: _ESO ES MIO!!_

*empiezan a correr aunque al final se rinden deshidratados*

Ran: _Anda… **Keiko12**, tenías razón! Jajaja, estos dos ya no pueden más!_

Heiji & Kazuha: _QUIEN LO DICE?! *jadeando @_______@*_

Todos: ¬¬

Conan: _Ne **Hattori Kudo**, tal vez tengas razón y Heiji sufre demasiado… será de amor?!_

Kazuha: o__O

Heiji: O/////O _AHOU CONAN!_

Kari: _Jajajaj__, claro que lo continuaré, tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 9, por lo que durante un rato… jaja, tengo para tiempo, pero debo acabarlo pronto, ne? _

Heiji: **_Kazuha Hattori __me envía besos!! _^O^ _Me envía besos! Whohooo!! Soy afortunado!! _**

Kari: _Hola sis!! Jajaja, espero que sí sepas quién es el Pocker, si lo asbes me lo dices xD en este capítulo ya han aparecido los sospechosos… DESCUBRAN! Y pista importante: LOS NOMBRES! xD_

Conan: _Oye… **Malale … no habrá entre vosotras dos *señala a Kari**__* una mafia o algo… verdad? _

Kari: _Jajajaja__, cosas de propietarios y dinamita, pero no de mafias ni de orgías! xDD Y en el capítulo 9 sabrás que pasó con las chicas, y como consiguieron atraparlas SI las atraparon y eso… ya lo verás. _

Ran: _Con que el secreto que Conan…? ¬¬ EH?!_

Conan: _SE REFIERE A… MI AFICION POR EL CHOCOLATE!_

Todos: O______O;;;

Kazuha: _Pretendientes… ./////. __Espero que sí los haya… jeje_

Heiji: _AHOU! Y CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA! *suena MUY falso*_

Kari: _Bueno, antes de que empiecen de nuevo… HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO!!_


	6. Sólo faltan los Motivos

**Disclaimer: **No es Navidad… ¬¬ no tengo a Heiji… AUN no es mío… grrr… DE MOMENTO Metantei Conan y sus personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama U__u Oh bueno, pero este fic, Tomoko Yoshikawa, Ken Yodachi, Erisa Matsuragi, Masao Matsuda y Akimitsu Rabachia sí me pertenecen, aunque alguno(s) sean asesinos y Erisa sea una Ghoth ^^'

**Sumario: **Heiji consiguió una pista del paradero de Ran y Kazuha, las dos secuestradas. Conan se encuentra con los 5 sospechosos, conseguirá alguna información? Encontrarán a las chicas desaparecidas?

Amenazas escritas en Sangre

Capítulo Seis: ~ Sólo faltan los motivos

Conan inspeccionaba ávidamente la tela del Omamori y el poco contenido que Heiji había conseguido traerle con un pañuelo blanco en la mano. Conan miró a Heiji. Heiji quiso seguir su impulso, correr y continuar buscando a las chicas (pero seguían allí?), pero lo dominó la razón y fue hacia Conan trayéndole lo que había encontrado. Conan no dijo nada, sólo miraba.

"Yokata. Conociéndote habrías corrido y te habrías metido en un lío" dijo Conan sin dejar de mirar las piezas por si encontraba alguna marca de sangre o lo que fuese. 

"Es demasiado peligroso meterme en esto y empeorar la situación" dijo Heiji. Conan lo miró a él durante unos momentos. Tenía una mirada perdida y tenía la cara tensa de preocupación. "Como pase algo a Kazuha… o a Ran… Watashi… watashi…" dijo mirando arriba. 

Las cinco personas estaban calladas.

"Has encontrado algo más?" preguntó Conan sabiendo perfectamente como se sentía su amigo, pero si él también se desesperaba no habría ninguna posibilidad de que salieran vivas. 

"He venido aquí directamente. Y ustedes han estado juntos todo el rato?" preguntó a los sospechosos. Ellos asintieron.  

"Alguna vez nos separábamos e íbamos al lavabo, pero no tardaba más de un minuto. Estuvimos trabajando desde las diez de la noche de ayer en una sala sentados todo el rato analizando unos papeles empresariales. No puede ser ninguno de nosotros" dijo Erisa Matsuragi cogiendo un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Empezó a fumar. Los otros lo confirmaron.

Heiji volvió a entrar en el sitio. Conan le miró mientras se alejaba, preocupado por su amigo. Miró también al cielo, deseó de todo corazón que Ran estuviera bien. No podría personárselo si ella resultaba herida. 

***

Heiji continuaba trabajando, mirando por todos lados por huellas. Se había cubierto las manos con guantes blancos (tenía la impresión de que los necesitaría) y buscó sin descanso. Cada vez notaba el cuerpo más pesado. Pensó que era un buen momento de sentirse agotado (sarcásticamente) por la falta de energía y de sueño. Pero Kazuha estaba por encima de todo. Porqué le habría dicho cosas tan horribles a Kazuha?

Iba encontrando cosas. Vio que habían huellas de pisadas por el sitio donde había más polvo pero no pudo concretar hacía donde estaban. Sin duda, era obra del secuestrador. No. Era obra de LOS secuestradores.

***

"Dos secuestradores?" preguntó Akimitsu Rabachia a Conan mirándolo perplejamente.

"Hai Rabachia-san. Heiji-niichan recibió dos cartas. Estaban escritas en Hiragana, en una caligrafía tan fácil que cualquier persona pudiera haberlo echo. Incluso cualquiera de vosotros. Aseguraría que esa persona tiene que ser alguien que viva por aquí y que tenga hijos, pues esa caligrafía perfecta se encuentra en los libros de texto de la escuela primaria de Beika. Y nos citaron aquí, por lo que confirma mi teoría"

"Demo niño… cualquiera podría hacer esa caligrafía dos veces. Además, no solo habrían textos así de Hiragana aquí" dijo Masao Matsuda.

"Iie. Es una edición especial de refuerzo de los alumnos de esa escuela escrito por mi misma tutora. Un amigo mío que siempre me pide ayuda y por eso lo reconozco. En ese cuaderno se alarga ligeramente el guión de la letra "O" como escrito allí a la perfección"

"Y porqué dos secuestradores?" preguntó Erisa casi sin demostrar interés alguno. "Ah! Roger-kun!!" chilló de repente felizmente. Conan se giró. 

Al lado de la moto de Heiji (habían ido en moto) había aparcado un chico extranjero de piel clara y de pelo negro (teñido), vestido del mismo color. Conan no tuvo que verlos besar para saber que eran novios. Erisa fue hacia él y se montó en su moto.

"Gomen Chibi!" dijo Erisa antes de ponerse el casco "tengo una reunión. Dile al detective ese de Osaka que yo no soy la asesina!" se puso el casco y se fue.

"CHOTTO MATE!!!" gritó Conan yendo tras ellos unos metros. "NO PUEDES IRTE DE A-" No pudo terminar la palabra 'aquí' antes de que la chica se fuese. 'quién dijo nada de un asesinato?' se preguntó. Bajó el brazo con el que había apuntado a los dos (donde tenía el reloj) murmurando maldiciones por no haber sido lo suficiente rápido. Además, si les hubiese parado mientras conducían podrían haber tenido un accidente. 

"Ne, nosotros también nos vamos" dijo Tomoko "He quedado también con mi amante" dijo echándole una mirada furtiva a Ken Kodachi. "Ken, me acompañas a casa?" le preguntó al hombre señalando su coche (algo de su anillo lo llamó la atención. Si era un anillo de boda, porqué estaba tan sucio? Una buena esposa no haría eso, y mucho menos diría la palabra amante!! Porqué había mirado a Ken? Sería porqué era él el amante?). Éste asintió y fue hacia Conan. 

"Dile lo mismo a ese joven que juega a ser detective. Sayonara baby" dijo a Conan yendo hacia el coche. Tomoko subió (Ken le había abierto la puerta) y Conan les dijo que se esperaran. "Chico, ya estamos hartos. No hay nada allí dentro. Vuelve a casa y que el chico vuelva a Osaka con los de su acento" dijo. 

"NANDA? Qué demonios quieres decir con los de Osa-" lo que dijo Tomoko a continuación no lo supo Conan pues les dijo que se quedaran y la puerta del coche se cerró dejándole con los otros dos sospechosos sin haber tenido ni tiempo de apuntar con el reloj. 

"Chico, ne, nosotros estamos bastante hartos también" dijo Masao Matsuda con pesadez. "Si hay algún asesino no podemos ser nosotros dos" dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a su amigo que asintió. 

"Pero muy bien puede que sea Erisa. Hattori pilló a su hermano Robert Tylor cometiendo un crimen. Su hermano Roger lo tiene enfadadísimo, tal vez hayan sido ellos dos juntos. Otousan se enfadaría mucho si supiera que en su- digo, que en la empresa en que trabajó pasan estas cosas…" 

"RABACHIA-san!!" dijo Masao sorprendido "Como puedes decir eso de ella?"

"Me voy de aquí" dijo Akimitsu Rabachia saliendo del distrito. Conan no trató de detenerle en vano, si todos se habían ido, porqué se quedaría ese hombre? Masao Matsuda hizo unos estiramientos con la espalda (le petaron la mayoría de los huesos, detalle en que Conan se fijó) y se fue tras hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Conan ya había descubierto los secuestradores. Ahora solo tenía que encargarse de avisar a Heiji. No sabía donde estaban las chicas, pero tenía una pequeña idea. 

***

Heiji también había averiguado quién era. Había diferenciado las dos marcas de zapatos distintos por el polvo (gracias al reloj que le habían prestado que también era linterna). Aunque a diferencia de Shinichi, él no tenía ni idea de donde se podrían encontrar las chicas. Lo que sí sabía es que estaban allí (había encontrado marcas de resistencia —se había levantado más polvo de lo habitual—) y había encontrado un cuaderno de refuerzo de Hiragana completo por dentro con los nombres del propietario del año 1981. Había dentro una dedicatoria en la primera página y una pequeña nota "Tomodachi". 

"Hattori!" susurró de pronto una voz detrás suyo. Allí estaba Conan corriendo hacia él silenciosamente "Ya se quién es el asesino" dijo. Heiji asintió y murmuró que él también lo sabía "tienes pruebas? Lo mío son hipótesis" preguntó con asietud. Heiji asintió y señaló el cuaderno que llevaba. Conan asintió complacido.

"Los secuestradores están aquí. Lo se. Les he oído. Además, no creo que sean tan idiotas de dejar tiradas las pistas (desde luego no son pistas falsas)" dijo con una sonrisa. De repente, esa sonrisa se desvaneció. "No he encontrado ningún indicio de que estén…mal" dijo. "Kudou, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir hacia la comisaría más cercana y pedir refuerzos" dijo. "Con este cuerpo de niño…"

"Wakata. No te sería de ninguna utilidad. Pero he comprobado y tengo dardos anestésicos en mi reloj, puedo usarlos" Heiji negó con la cabeza.

"Iie. Alguien tiene que pedir esos refuerzos ahora. Y si de verdad son esos hombres de negro no creo que vayan a olvidarte en el futuro, recuerda, te tienen fichado" dijo sintiéndose tenso. 

"No quiero quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados!" protestó Conan. Heiji le echó una mirada severa pero sonrió con confianza.

"Ve. Aquí el único que puede luchar soy yo, además, recuerda que me quieren a mí, por algún motivo. Me encargaré yo. No puedo estar pendiente de ti, nos matarían. Serías de más utilidad si hicieras lo que te digo" dijo él.

Conan lo miró. En el rostro moreno de su amigo habían señales de preocupación, de tensión y de nervios. Conan decidió no discutir con él (los secuestradores no tardarían en volver). Conan le dio se reloj y le enseñó como utilizarlo rápidamente y le dio un transmisor minúsculo así podría oír lo que pasaba.

Heiji le dijo a Conan que se marchara después de eso y así hizo, sintiéndose el adolescente más tranquilo.

***

Conan salió de allí y fue corriendo directamente a la cabina de teléfono más cerca que había. Marcó el número de teléfono de la Oficina Central y mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenía Heiji con el secuestrador habló con la inspectora Satou. Le pidió que se pusiera Megure y así lo hizo. Le confundía terriblemente escuchar dos conversaciones a la vez. Pero decidió que hasta que no escuchara un tiro de allí (estaba bastante cerca de la factoría) no sería tan importante. Desconectó el auricular y habló con nerviosismo con la voz de Shinichi Kudou (la suya). 

«Hai, Megure desu» se oyó desde el auricular del teléfono.

"Megure!" gritó con alivio Conan con su voz auténtica. "Tenemos una emergencia!"

«Shi-Shinichi?» preguntó Megure sorprendido «Que pasa? Hace mucho que no se nada de…»

"No hay tiempo para hablar" dijo Conan tratando de mantener la calma. "Quiero que envíes refuerzos a la factoría Achibara. Allá dentro está Heiji con el secuestrador!!" dijo.

«Shinichi… espera! Me estás diciendo que envíe refuerzos a la factoría Achibara? Se ha cometido un crimen? Es un atentado terrorista? A quién han secuestrado? Quién es Heiji?»

"Heiji Hattori de Osaka!" dijo Shinichi exasperado. "Secuestraron a Ran y a Kazuha (una amiga) el otro día y Hattori se está enfrentando a los DOS secuestradores" dijo cada vez más preocupado y sin dejar de mirar la factoría.

«Shinichi…esto no será una broma? Han secuestrado a Ran? Que hace ese detective de Osaka aquí?»

"Las preguntas después!" colgó. Conectó de nuevo en auricular justo para oír un grito ahogado de Heiji, una cosa que se caía con pesadez al suelo (Conan tenía la horrible impresión de que fue Heiji quién caía) y la voz de un secuestrador diciendo:

"Siempre me han gustado las pistolas con silenciador… no me gusta el ruido"

Había alguien que reía de fondo.

***

**Notas de la Autora: ***se esconde detrás del sofá* no me maten!! Jaja, bueno, ahora hay más acción, verdad? Se me hizo rara escribir la conversación por teléfono de Shinichi y de Megure, igual que la conversación de Heiji cuando le decía a Conan que se marchara. __;;; no me quedó muy bien, pero el concepto se entendió, no? ^^' Oh bueno!, ya saben quién es el asesino? No se puede leer la dedicatoria porque si no, no tendría gracia. Pero es imaginable ^^' por la palabra escrita debajo "Tomodachi" que significa 'amigo' o 'amiga'. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **Qué ha pasado entre Heiji y los secuestradores? Como están las chicas? Enviará Megure una patrulla? Quién son los secuestradores? Porqué el cuaderno es una prueba? 


	7. Una pistola con silenciador

**Disclaimer: **Me rindo. Metantei Conan y sus personajes (por mucho que me duela, Heiji también) pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama ¬¬ pero el fic y los sospechosos are mine! xD Oh bueno, ya me harte de repetir que Heiji será mío XP jaja

**Sumario: **Heiji se está enfrentando a los secuestradores de Ran y Kazuha en una factoría vieja. Mientras tanto, Conan avisa a Megure para enviar refuerzos… 

Amenazas escritas en sangre

Capítulo Siete: ~ Una pistola con silenciador

"Mentiría si dijera que no les esperaba aquí…" dijo Heiji. Conan ya se había marchado y unos segundos después aparecieron los dos secuestradores. Una bufanda y un gorro les tapaba el rostro, pero Heiji ya sabían quienes eran "Yoshikawa-san y Yodachi-san" 

Creyó ver que en la cara del señor Yodachi se había formado una sonrisa. Se quitó la bufanda y el gorro. Yoshikawa, sorprendida, también se los quitó con una mirada frívola y enfadada. 

"Hai, Hai. Anata, Hattori, eres muy inteligente. Sabía que nos descubrirías. Pero la verdad es que pensé que serías algo más inteligente y no te enfrentarías con nosotros solo. Aunque se perfectamente que tu vas armado" dijo con una sonrisa. Heiji lo fulminó con la mirada "Te preguntarás donde están tus chicas, verdad? Donde está Shinichi Kudou?" preguntó. 

"Kudou no tiene nada que ver en esto" murmuró Heiji. "DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS?!" preguntó apuntando el arma hacia el hombre. 

"Baja el arma" dijo Yoshikawa tranquilamente apuntándole a él con una. Heiji la miró desconcertado y murmurando palabras de odio, tiró el arma al suelo "conseguirás ver a las chicas luego. Si aún sigues vivo cuando lo revelemos" dijo con una risa fría y malévola. Heiji la maldijo bajo su aliento.

"Las chicas están es la habitación de debajo de las escaleras" dijo Yodachi apuntando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro hacia una puerta. "Pero he cerrado la habitación con llave. Así que no puedes hacer nada. Ellas están inconscientes aún, no creo que sirva de nada que grites. Ni Toyama te oirá, y eso que estáis unidos por esa cadena, ne?" dijo él burlándose. Heiji pendió el control y avanzó hacia él desfrenadamente y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Haciendo que el hombre sangrase. 

Heiji se apartó de inmediato y se escondió tras una caja para evitar ser tocado por los tiros de la mujer. Oyó como cambiaba las balas. Había dejado que sus emociones sobrepasasen a su razón y había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

"Iie Tomoko-san. No le mates. Tenemos una diversión asegurada"

"Tú sabes que yo quería matarle" le dijo Yoshikawa pero abajó el arma. Heiji se quedó en su sitio. "Fue su culpa que metieron a Kikuhito en la cárcel… su culpa!" dijo con rabia en la voz que le temblaba "le tendió una trampa para que se confesase." 

"Te refieres al caso de los Morizono? Cuando Kikuhito Morizono mató al mayordomo Shigematsu y quería culpar a uno de los criados por estar con su prometida?" preguntó Heiji. La mujer asintió con una mirada llena de odio y tristeza. "Él asesinó a un hombre y quería inculpar a otro de hacerlo. Qué querías que hiciese? Soy detective, como muy bien sabes" dijo él levantándose lentamente. La mujer pegó más tiros. 

Heiji esta vez no tenía tiempo de moverse. Esa pistola tenía un silenciador. Y tenía la esperanza de que llegara la policía. Pero tuvo suerte, y ninguna de las balas lo tocó. Solo una le rozó en la mejilla haciéndole un corte limpio. 

"Vamos mujer, no seas tan impaciente. No te interesa saber como lo descubrió? Él no fue quién nos hizo las preguntas si no ese mocoso" dijo el hombre sentándose al suelo y cogiendo el arma del chico. Seguía con una hemorragia en la nariz, probablemente Heiji se la había roto. 

"Iie. No me interesa" dijo la mujer con enfado. Heiji se había vuelto a mover y se escondía detrás de una puerta entreabierta. Trataba de no respirar pero era difícil, pues su corazón latía muy rápidamente y con fuerza, y sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones. 

"Oh bueno. Pues a mí si me interesa saber unas cosas. Así que te esperarás. Tras responder a mis preguntas, le podrás matar" dijo Yodachi enviándole una mirada severa a la mujer. 

"No responderé a nada" contestó Heiji sintiéndose cada vez más pesado. Estaba muy nervioso.

"Oh sí que lo harás. Dime, tú debes saber, por supuesto, que Shinichi Kudou tragó el APTX-4869 y se convirtió en un niño, específicamente en Conan Edogawa, el niño que acabamos de conocer" dijo. Heiji palideció. Sí, ese hombre pertenecía a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro. Estaba seguro. "Y conocerás que también Sherry fue de la organización y se esconde en casa de Agasa-san a nombre de Haibara Ai" dijo. Heiji tenía cada vez más dificultades de respirar. Como era posible que ese hombre…?

"Nanda…?" empezó Heiji.

"Kudou y Sherry metieron en un lío a Pisko, uno de la organización. Pisko fue asesinado por Gin" ese era el nombre del que encogió el cuerpo a Shinichi! "Y fue por culpa de esos dos críos… de esos dos críos que mataran a mi padre! Por eso quería que viniera Kudou! Quería vengarme de…!! No…" dijo con una sonrisa psicópata "No pude haberle matado antes… esta era una ocasión perfecta… pero tú… tú… LO LAMENTARAS!!"dijo volviéndose loco de repente. 

Empezó a disparar. Heiji estaba detrás de la puerta así que no recibió daño alguno pero estaba muy asustado, furioso y confundido.

Ése hombre era el hijo de uno de la Organización que había muerto por el tipo que encogió a Kudou. Por eso quería a Kudou. La mujer le quería matar por haber metido a Kikuhito Morizono en la cárcel. 

La puerta parecía que no iba a aguantar más los disparos, y cuando el hombre volvió a cambiar las balas, Heiji salió para esconderse a otro sitio… pero fue una trampa. Aún le quedaba una bala más a Yodachi, y disparó a Heiji justo en el hombro. Heiji cayó hacia atrás ahogando un grito de dolor. Yoshikawa reía.

"Siempre me han gustado las pistolas con silenciador… no me gusta el ruido" dijo el hombre.

***

Conan, al oír eso, corrió hacia la factoría rápidamente y escuchado aún la conversación. Conan no sabía que si iba estaría en un grave peligro, pero solo podía pensar en su amigo que posiblemente estaría herido, y en el peor de los casos…no, no iba a pensar en eso. Continuó corriendo, deseando que las tropas de Megure llegarían pronto. 

Porque no usaba Heiji el dardo anestésico? Que le pasaba? Le habían disparado? 

***

"Queríamos enviar también esas cartas a Kudou, pero no sabíamos donde vivía en la actualidad con el cuerpo de niño. Por lo que te los enviamos a ti y te dijimos que podías avisar a Kudou. Lástima que tengas tanto ego y tardaste tanto, pensé que yo no tendría venganza. Pero me sorprende una cosa. Como supisteis que éramos dos secuestradores si solo nos conocíais por cartas?" preguntó el hombre. 

Heiji trató de incorporarse lentamente, pero el dolor que notaba en el hombro era tan fuerte que se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared. Si las miradas hubiesen matados, los dos secuestradores ya estarían carbonizados. Miró el reloj que Kudou le había prestado pero no podría levantar en brazo izquierdo (aquél en que había estado herido). 

"Era obvio…que lo habían escrito dos personas distintas" dijo jadeando. "La caligrafía era tan exacta que cualquiera podría pensar que era una sola persona. Pero no en la manera de expresarse. Los dos cometieron un error. Yoshikawa-san es muy amante del Osaka-ben y de su gente por lo que siempre usaba el término 'na' y no el 'ne' de Tokio" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado que tenía Yodachi hacia su compañera. "Y por la firma. Yoshikawa-san usó la palabra 'póquer' con 'q' y Yodachi-san, usted usó el término inglés 'pocker'. Por eso supe que eran dos personas" dijo cogiendo aliento. Tenía la mano en la herida que sangraba bastante profundamente. No creía que se iba a morir, pero no sabía qué hacer para ganar tiempo hasta que apareciesen los refuerzos. 

"ESTUPIDA!!" gritó Yodachi disparando a Yoshikawa. Heiji miró la escena con los ojos desorbitados llenos de sorpresa, asco, angustia y miedo. La bala había tocado al ojo de la mujer que murió en el acto. Heiji sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no mirar el cuerpo. Había visto antes a mucha gente muerta, pero nunca un asesinato directamente.

Heiji nunca había estado tan asustado. Si ese hombre era capaz de matar a una mujer delante de un detective, ese hombre estaba más loco de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. 

Yodachi se sentó en el suelo apuntado a Heiji con las dos pistolas. La suya y la de Heiji. 

"Y cómo supiste que éramos nosotros, Hattori?" preguntó jugando con las pistolas. Heiji palideció notablemente y trató de contener sus nervios, intentando hablar sin que su voz temblara. Mantuvo la calma solo pensando que si se desesperaba no sería capaz de salvar a Kazuha. 

***

"Por este cuaderno" dijo Conan apareciendo de repente en la escena. Heiji lo miró exasperado y sorprendido, nunca había estado tan aliviado, furioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. El hombre hizo una sonrisa macabra y le pidió que se sentase al lado de Heiji. Conan miró fijamente la herida de Heiji que no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Conan se sentó. 

"Qué cuaderno?" preguntó Yodachi aunque tenía la impresión de que sabía a qué se refería. 

***

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, que les pareció la trama? Más o menos, se imaginaban que serían ellos dos los secuestradores? ^^- Por cierto, en capítulo ese se refiere a cuando Heiji y Kazuha fueron por primera vez juntos a Tokio para ir al casamiento de Kikuhito Morizono y Kaede Katagiri (no se en que volumen es, pero bueno U__u') y lo de Pisko se refiere cuando Gin y Vodka fueron a Beika y encontraron a Ai y la secuestraron. Pero Conan la salvó y Gin mató a Pisko por haber fallado a la hora de matarla. (tampoco se qué capítulo o volumen U__u)

**En el próximo capítulo: **Cual es el misterio del cuaderno? Conseguirán Heiji y Conan escapar vivos? Encontrarán a Ran y a Kazuha? Detendrán a Yodachi Ken? 

**Sobre los comentarios: **Como (espero) ya deben haber notado, ya no pongo los comentarios-parodia. No es por nada, simplemente que es muy cansado ^^' si quieres pruébenlo, no es nada fácil. Si alguien quiere "adueñarse" de este técnica, adelante, simplemente, ojo, no es mía, sino de mi otra sis, The Pam xDD 


	8. Secretos desvelados

**Disclaimer: **HEIJI SERA MIO!! BWHAHAHAHAH Oh bueno, pero de momento pertenece a Gosho Aoyama ¬¬ y todos sus personajes también…Aoyama-sama, eres mi héroe!! *O*

**Sumario: **Heiji y Conan resuelven el caso del secuestro de Kazuha y Ran. Pero dejará el secuestrador que lo capturen o decidirá silenciar para siempre a los dos detectives?

Amenazas escritas en Sangre

Capítulo Ocho: ~ Secretos desvelados

_Keiko, eres mi amiga, mi luz y mi esperanza. Siempre estás cuando nadie más me apoyaba, eres el hombro del que me apoyaba. No se qué he hecho por merecer tu amistad, pero me gusta creer que es una bendición. Es una alegría que nuestros padres se hayan casado, te quiero hermana!, firmado, Tomoyo. _

_P.D.: Te diste cuenta que tu apellido y mi nombre forman la palabra "Tomodachi"? _

"Ésta es nuestra prueba de que fuisteis vosotros dos" dijo Heiji jadeando y levantándose. "Keiko Yodachi y Tomoyo Yoshikawa eran muy amigas. Tomoyo iba a clases de refuerzo y Keiko le ayudaba mucho, así se conocieron usted y… Yoshikawa-san" dijo mirando el cadáver y sintiéndose un poco mareado a la vez. "Y consiguieron hacer esa caligrafía. Si se fijan, se darán cuenta de que quedan marcas de lápiz"

"Y crees que aceptarán eso la policía? Vuestros testimonios no valdrán nada y menos las de las chicas. Porque os pienso matar!!" dijo disparando justo por encima del hombro de Heiji. Heiji se tiró hacia atrás de la sorpresa pero se plantó delante de Conan. Conan no dijo nada, pero él también quedó petrificado al ver de lo que era capaz ese hombre.

"Pero no es posible escribir con guantes, por lo que en el libro seguramente hay vuestras huellas dactilares. Y se olvida de una cosa…la sangre de las cartas que le enviaron a Hattori debe coincidir con una de la vuestra" dijo Conan.

"Con la mía, para ser precisos" dijo Yodachi riendo ásperamente. "Sí. Ellas eran nuestras hijas. Pero hubo un accidente cuando un día esta… zorra les trajo al colegio" dijo mirando el cuerpo con asco y dando una patada en las costillas del cadáver volviendo la espalda a los detectives. Les miró "para ella fue una desgracia y se tragó el dolor yendo con otros hombres aparte de mí, y conoció a ese Morizono. Quise la venganza. Y cuando detuviste a ese cabrón me alegré pero ella quiso que formáramos un plan. Yo al principio decía que no fuera una idiota, pero luego mataste" miró a Conan "a mi padre. Pisko" 

"Pi-pisko?!" preguntó palideciendo "Tu padre formaba parte de la Organización de la Gente de Negro!!" 

"Pensamos en el plan. Os haríamos la vida imposible. Os quitaríamos la las chicas, y las secuestraríamos, para haceros sufrir lo que tuvimos que sufrir nosotros al perder a quién más queríamos!! Cuando les oí hablar…cada una con un acento diferente pero tan amigas… NO LO AGUANTE!!" dijo.

"Pero no las has matado" dijo Heiji siguiendo en pie.

"LE MATARE A EL!!" dijo Yodachi apuntando a la cabeza de Conan desde distancia. Heiji se plantó delante. Yodachi le asestó un golpe que le hizo caer en el suelo, había caído sobre el hombro que tenía herido. Conan se escondió rápidamente detrás de una estantería y buscó su reloj. Se lo había dado a Heiji!! Se quedó allí, quieto, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de una escalera, y cayó en redondo, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

"KUDOU!!" gritó Heiji incorporándose de nuevo y yendo hacia él. Pero algo lo agarró de los pies (Yodachi) y le hizo tropezar. Heiji nunca había visto una cara de psicópata tan loco como la de ese hombre. Tenía una sonrisa subnormal y los ojos desorbitados. Heiji le asestó una patada y lo apartó de él. Pensó que Kudou estaría bien tarde o temprano y que si no se empezaba a preocupar por él no saldría vivo de esta. El pensamiento de Kazuha le despejó la cabeza.

Con la mano agarrándose el hombro para evitar que continuara sangrando empezó a esquivar los ataques continuos de su contrincante, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Una bala en el pecho o en la cabeza y Heiji sería hombre muerto. Rápidamente Heiji recorrió la habitación y encontró lo que buscaba, un palo de madera grueso y muy duro, sería suficiente como para dejar al hombre desarmado. Se protegió la cara y el pecho con el palo vertical al recibir alguna bala y corrió hacia su contrincante asestando un golpe fuerte en su mano para que dejara caer el arma. 

"ARGH!!!" gritó el hombre dejando ir el arma y girando en redondo su cuerpo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Heiji apartó el arma con el pie mientras cogía con fuerza el palo. 

Heiji estaba jadeando, por mucho aire que inhalase y por muy rápido que lo hiciera, seguía sintiendo que los pulmones le iban a explotar del calor. Dejó ir el palo con la mano izquierda (teniendo en cuenta que era diestro) [n/a: creo o_O]. no se había acordado de que en la habitación habían 3 pistolas, por lo que cuando levantó la mirada vio al hombre apuntarle con dos pistolas, la de la mujer y la de su padre. Heiji dejó de respirar. Si no se movía, estaba perdido. 

Yodachi apuntó de nuevo al hombro izquierdo de Heiji con la intención de agravar la herida que tenía ya y disparó. Heiji se había movido unos centímetros y la bala solo le rozó el hombro cortándole la piel superficialmente. De nuevo, disparó al suelo, al pie derecho de Heiji que lo apartó unas milésimas de segundo antes rápidamente pero de nuevo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

Heiji pensó que era su fin. Sus fuerzas se habían agotado por completo, y el pensamiento de que lo último que supiera de Kazuha era que había sido secuestrada y que ella le odiaba le quitó lo poco que tenía de ánimo para seguir. Estaba perdido. 

_"Cuando estés en peligro y yo no pueda estar contigo, siempre te quedará mi Omamori" _

_"A mi no me importa. Además, vestidos así…" "Así que?" "Pues nos tomarán por hermanos!"_

No.

No iba a rendirse. No le quedaban fuerzas, pero continuaría luchando hasta el final. Giró a su derecha causando que le rozara otra bala justo debajo del otro corte. Si no se hubiera movido, la bala le habría tocado al pecho y habría muerto al acto. 

Heiji empezó a correr por la habitación, evitando todas las balas y causándose más heridas (ninguna tan grave como la que llevaba ya en el hombro). 

La vista empezaba a nublarse. Tropezó con el cuerpo muerto de Yoshikawa, pero cogió la pistola que el hombre había tirado y girándose disparó.

"ARGH!!" gritó de nuevo el hombre. La bala le había dado en la pierna y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo rendido. Estaba jadeando y apretándose la herida con fuerza "mierda… no me… quedan…más….balas…." decía. 

Heiji se mantuvo en pie y sonrió. Había vencido. 

Cogió aliento y le dijo a ese hombre.

"Un amigo mío siempre dice que solo existe una verdad. Y la verdad es que dudo que sus hijas habrían estado orgullosas de usted a estas medidas"

El hombre le miró fijamente. Todo rastro de locura había desaparecido. Ahora, Heiji solo veía en él, a un padre herido por la pérdida de sus hijas que había perdido la sanidad. A una persona que se arrepentía verdaderamente de sus actos.

"Huye…" dijo el hombre. "Vete…de aquí…" 

"Como que no me quedan muchas fuerzas, entiendes?" replicó Heiji.

"Voy a… activar… una bomba …que… tengo en…en el cuerpo. Si no huyes, morirás" dijo.

"NO!" gritó Heiji. "No puedes hacer eso…"

"Las chicas…están en el desván" dijo lanzándole unas llaves. "Cógelas y huye…solo queda un minuto" dijo con una sonrisa. Yodachi había perdido. "He perdido todo… no tengo un…un motivo al…que agarrar…agarrarme" 

Heiji no tuvo otra opción. Con una última mirada a Yodachi salió de ese sitio, se dirigía al desván. No tenía más opciones. Era la vida de todos o la vida de un asesino. Apoyándose en la pared y tratando no gritar de dolor bajó las escaleras corriendo. Despertó a Conan.

"Kudou…"

"Hattori…estás…Hattori!!" exclamó al detective. Estaba lleno de heridas y de sangre, y la camisa estaba ya teñida de rojo. 

"Vamos. Yodachi ha activado una bomba que tiene en el cuerpo…tenemos poco menos de 50 segundos. Ellas están…en el desván" 

Los dos fueron rápidamente al desván, Conan iba primero dejando a Heiji atrás rápidamente. Conan usó sus zapatillas deportivas y abrió la puerta lanzándole lo primero que encontró.

"RAN! KAZUHA!" gritó Conan.

***

**Notas de la Autora: **.__. Esto… tal vez fui un poco… _demasiado... cruel con Heiji. Pero me encanta hacerle sufrir! Hey, no me miréis con esa cara, a todos nos gusta ver a un Heiji heroico, verdad? X3 siento no haber puesto más acción con Conan, pero jeje. _

**En el próximo capítulo: **Que es lo que pasó exactamente con Kazuha y Ran?  Están heridas tal como el hombre les había dicho? O en el peor de los casos…


	9. Mejillas sonrojadas

**Disclaimer: **………… *se toma unas pastillas anti-depresivas* *empieza a llorar* Nooo!!, solo me pertenece el maldito asesino, ni Heiji ni Conan ni nadie...son de mi héroe Gosho Aoyama T.T

**Sumario: **Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió de veras. Heiji y Conan quieren descubrir el misterio de la desaparición de Ran y Kazuha… pero… ¿Y ellas?

Amenazas escritas en Sangre

Capítulo Nueve: ~ Mejillas sonrojadas

Tras pedir el taxi para volver a la casa, Kazuha y Ran se subieron a él y empezaron a hablar sobre la ropa que habían comprado. Aunque tanto la una como la otra prestaban la mitad de atención a ello de lo normal, pues también pensaban cada una en un chico distinto. Ran recordaba con dulzura la conversación que había tenido con Shinichi unas noches antes y Kazuha solo pensaba en Heiji, y buscaba un posible motivo por su comportamiento tan raro de repente. Claro que, lo que ella se imaginaba, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

El taxi llegó a su destino limpiamente. Las dos salieron del taxi, pagaron al conductor y anduvieron hasta el porche de la casa de Heiji. Kazuha no se decidía si abrir o no la puerta. Eran las cinco en punto. 

"Kazuha-chan…" dijo Ran poniéndole la mano en su hombro. "Quieres que nos quedemos fuera un rato?" preguntó. Kazuha la miró agradecida. 

"Arigatou" dijo la chica de Osaka. Ran la miraba. "Ran-chan. Como es Kudou en persona?" preguntó Kazuha. Ran se sonrojó. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y sonrió. Kazuha se sentó con ella. 

"Shinichi-kun…, ne. Es tan curioso y cabezota como Heiji" dijo pensando "Su lema es 'Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu' y le encanta presumir y llamar la atención" rió un poco "Es un chico con muchas habilidades, a veces me hace la vida imposible, pero es muy cariñoso y se preocupa mucho por todos lo que le rodean. Es muy generoso y siempre que alguien tenía un problema, les ayudaba y les compraba algún caramelo. Pero era muy travieso, de pequeña siempre le curaba yo las heridas" dijo con una risa nostálgica. 

"Oi Ran-chan, Sugoi!" exclamó Kazuha felizmente. "Hora?" preguntó incorporándose. Ran la miró curiosa. Kazuha se había levantado. En el buzón había una carta que sobresalía. Iba dirigida a Mouri y a Toyama. 

"Nani? Que es eso?" preguntó Ran.

"…lo abrimos?" preguntó Kazuha. Estaba nerviosa, había algo que le inquietaba. Ese rojo tan escarlata solo podría ser de… Ran asintió. 

Abrió la carta. Estaba escrita en el mismo color rojo que se parecía, pensaba Ran, sorprendentemente igual que al color de la sangre.

 Era un papel DIN A-4 partido por la mitad manualmente y escrito en una letra grande un Kanji. Ponía 'chotto'.

"Chotto…? A qué se-?" empezó Kazuha levantando el papel a trasluz. Miró a Ran que parecía mirar el papel con la misma curiosidad e inquietud.

"Ka-Kazuha-chan…" balbuceó Ran mirándola fijamente por encima del hombro. Kazuha se quedó quieta con el cuerpo tenso y cuando iba a girarse para ver lo que pasaba, alguien la cogió de la cintura y le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo. Ese pañuelo olía muy mal… como si tuviera algún fármaco. Kazuha perdió el conocimiento aunque antes de nublarse del todo la vista vio como alguien hacía lo mismo a Ran por detrás suyo. 

***

"…que podrías ayudarme a cargarlas, no?" oyó Ran al despertarse. No abrió del todo los ojos pues seguía algo mareada. Lo temía, habían sido secuestradas. Ran cerró los ojos.

"Yo no tengo tanta fuerza. Además, tu eres el hombre" murmuró una voz femenina. "Es como un deber para ti. No crees?" dijo una mujer con acento de Osaka con arrogancia.

Ran abrió un poco los ojos. El hombre las cargaba a las dos como un saco cada una en un hombro. Ran miró, Kazuha estaba empezando a despertarse. Ran hizo una seña rápida a la chica para que no se moviera y que estuviera quieta.

Kazuha estaba muy asustada pero Ran con una mirada intentó calmarla.

"Hora, ya se han despertado" dijo el hombre tirándolas al suelo violentamente. Las dos cayeron y se hicieron daño a causa de su cuerpo entumecido. La mujer rió y se agachó con ellas apuntando a sus cabezas con una pistola. 

"Quietas" dijo la  mujer. Las dos se quedaron paralizadas. Miraban el dedo de la mujer que apretaba el gatillo, tenía un anillo con un rubí incrustado "Qué hora es? Has dejado ya la nota a ese Hattori?" preguntó ella. Kazuha levantó la mirada al oír mencionar el nombre de Heiji. 

"Son las seis y quince. Claro que lo he dejado, antes de irnos. Le he contado que estaban heridas, para asustarle" dijo señalando a las niñas. [n/a: No voy a poner la descripción pues ya sabemos quién es el asesino, verdad?] "Les dije que les esperaríamos en esta factoría a las once por la mañana" dijo el hombre tomando un cigarrillo y empezando a fumar.

"Bien. Pues coge a las niñas y llévalas donde los demás no los encontrarán" dijo la mujer mirando a las chicas con desprecio.

***

"No se crea que lo permitiremos!" dijo Kazuha con enfado. Se levantó, Ran hizo igual. El hombre se rió y le asestó una bofetada a la cara de la chica de Osaka. "Ah!"

"Kazuha-chan! KYAA!" dijo Ran dándole una patada al hombre haciendo que éste cayera y se levantara mucho polvo del suelo. El hombre le se levantó rápidamente pero Kazuha lo atacó por la espalda dándole un golpe fuerte en la nuca, pero no había pensado que no caería inconsciente. 

El hombre le dio otra bofetada a Kazuha haciendo que cayera al suelo y se diera un golpe contra una cañería metálica. Se hizo una herida bastante profunda y al acto cayó inconsciente. 

"KAZUHA-CHAN!!!" exclamó Ran preocupada por su amiga, el hombre le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago y Ran se dobló del dolor para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por los dos puños del hombre entrelazados.

"Idiota, ya podrías ayudarme, mala…!" empezó el hombre.

"Mejor no continúes con la frase, amiguito" dijo la mujer apuntándole con la pistola.

Eso fue lo último que recordó Ran.

***

Amordazadas, atadas y probablemente drogadas. Eso pensó Kazuha al empezar el conocimiento y abriendo los ojos para ver su situación. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero nada más que la frente donde se había golpeado con la cañería, eso le dolía muchísimo, pero olvidó todo el dolor al ver a su mejor amiga tendida en el suelo igual que ella, amordazada atada y probablemente drogada inconsciente. Kazuha se arrastró por el suelo a su lado y le sacudió el hombro como pudo, intentando mascullar alguna palabra o algún sonido, pero no le salía ni voz ni nada. 

Ran tardó más de lo que se imaginó a recuperar la conciencia y tenía una gran marca en la nuca de haber sido golpeada pues lo tenía muy inflamado. Ran abrió los ojos y su primera reacción fue intentar chillar. Pero su voz no salía. Kazuha creyó comprender algo.

Debía de haber algún motivo por no tener voz. Acaso era un efecto de la droga?

Se puso inquieta.

Entonces, ese hombre era un profesional. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica de Osaka.

Ran trató de incorporarse y se sentó al lado de Kazuha, apoyando su espalda contra la suya por lo que estaban de espaldas. Observaron el sitio con atención.

Era una habitación cerrada. Era oscura, pero había una pequeña ventana (donde apenas cabría un niño pequeño) muy estrecha verticalmente, pero muy amplia en la zona horizontal y entraba el sol. Debía ser aún de día, por lo que se habrían pasado unas cuantas horas inconscientes. Había una puerta cerrada con llave (había una sombra que indicaba que habían echado la llave desde fuera, y si hubiera sido por dentro no hubiera podido salir esa persona (a menos que hubieran utilizado un truco como los que les encantaba explicar a Shinichi y a Heiji). Igualmente, Kazuha se incorporó para intentar ver su podría abrir la puerta aun con las manos atadas desde atrás. No era posible. Ran inspeccionaba la ventana. Iban y venían en pequeños saltos, pero la polvo que cubría el suelo ahogaba todos los ruidos.

Después de comprobar que, en efecto, no había ninguna salida, se sentaron de nuevo juntas contra la pared, apoyándose la una en la otra. Era imposible deshacerse de la cinta que les cubría la boca y menos hablar ni hacer un solo ruido. Malditos… 

Pero… Porque les hacían eso? Ellas no tenían nada raro que ver, verdad? Donde estaban? Y esa carta… "chotto"? Espera? Esperar a quién? Esperar a… la muerte? Ran se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. Y empezó a unir cables… empezaba a sospechar el motivo de todo ello… llamó la atención a Kazuha que estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Ran se apartó de ella hacia el centro de la habitación sin creerse como demonios no se le habría ocurrido antes algo como… 

Se tumbó en el suelo con la mirada expectante, confundida y asustada de Kazuha encima de ella. Ran dobló las piernas hacia ella tan cerca como pudo y pasó sus manos por debajo sus pies, haciendo que la cuerda acabara delante, y no detrás de ella. Kazuha la miró con alegría, sorpresa y sobre todo alivio. Ran se quitó la cinta que tenía en la boca y con ello deshizo la cuerda que tenía en sus manos y luego en sus tobillos. Luego, fue hacia Kazuha y le quitó todas las cuerdas y las cintas que le habían inmovilizado.

Kazuha abrió la boca para decir algo pero de repente se dio cuenta de su error. Había olvidado que esos hombres eran más o menos profesionales, y no las dejaría allá sin el riesgo de dejar que hablaras y chillaran auxilio. Un dolor intenso creció en su garganta hasta su pecho. Kazuha trató de no gritar del dolor, pero no puso evitar que unas lágrimas se deslizaran sobra las mejillas. Pero qué clase de droga era esa?! Ran fue hacia ella tratando de calmarla con un abrazo, no sería bueno cometer el mismo error que ella. 

Tras un rato, Kazuha seguía con la mano en el cuello pues notaba pinchazos cada cuantos segundos. Ran no sabía como decirle que tenía una idea de qué estaba pasando. Su pregunta de cómo decírselo quedó aclarada en unos segundos.

_Qué está pasando? _

Kazuha escribió eso con el dedo índice de su mano para escribir sobre el polvo. Ran la miró y la contestó.

_Creo que empiezo a entender alguna cosa._

_Tiene que ver con Heiji?_

_Creo que sí… _

_Ran, que es?_

Como se lo explicaría?

_Es solo una suposición, el detective profesional es él. Me dijiste que cuando se empezó a poner borde aguantaba un papel y pensaste que era un examen pero se puso nervioso al leerlo, no?_

Kazuha asintió moviéndose a un lado para que Ran tuviera espacio con que escribir.

_Tal vez hubiera sido el mismo remitente que el que nos envió esa. Ya sabes, estaba escrita en sangre, tal vez, SOLO tal vez, hubiera estado recibiendo Amenazas Escritas En Sangre. _

Kazuha palideció tanto que comparada con la nieve virgen, la nieve sería gris. Ran fue hacia ella y se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. Se agachó y volvió a escribir.

_Es solo una suposición, seguramente me equivoco._

Kazuha la miró a los ojos y Ran trató de sonreír.

_Además, oí que le habían escrito una carta citándolo, seguramente nos salvará. Seguramente TE salvará._

Escribió eso casi sin darse cuenta. Empezó a pensar en Shinichi. Se acordaba de cuando quedaron los dos separados por una puerta bloqueada en su primera cita tras su desaparición y en sus manos había una bomba. [n/a: Película 1: Skycraper on a timer –LA RECOMIENDO!!--] Kazuha la miró sin saber que decir. 

***

Estaban las dos escondidas en un rincón de esa habitación abrazándose mutuamente e intentando no hacer ruido ni nada. Empezaron a sentirse somnolientas y empezaron a caer dormidas. 

De repente, alguien llamó en la habitación. Las dos se despertaron para oír que alguien llamaba con insistencia. No sabían si devolver al golpe, pues temían que fueran de nuevo sus secuestradores. Estaban pálidas y sobretodo asustadas, agarrándose la una a la otra. Pero devolvieron el golpe frenéticamente cuando oyeron la voz de alguien conocida gritar:

"POLICÍA, ÁBRAN!!"

***

**Notas de Autora: Primero, no tengo ni idea si una droga así existe, pero bueno X__x;;; es un fic y en esto hay que poner imaginación, verdad? Jaja. Oh bueno, tranquilos, no he dejado aparte a los chicos, solo por ahora, jeje, para dejarles con un poco de intriga. Tranquilos, pronto les dejaré en paz con este fic de pacotilla jaja y haré otro con…KAITO, KID, HAKUBA y AOKO!! Jaja, esperen con ansias! Ah, y Kaly, tranquila si no entiendes los casos a los que se refiere, solo unos casos aquellos donde salen los dos detectives y no tienen tanta importancia ^^-**

**En el próximo capítulo: Habrán oído la policía los golpes de las chicas? Las salvarán? Qué hay de Heiji y de Conan? **


	10. Afortunado sin Suerte

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic aparte de los sospechosos pertenecen al Dios Gosho Aoyama. Ya me resigné… aunque… juro… solemnemente… que…Heiji… será… MIO!!!!!!!!!

**Sumario: **El caso de los secuestros de Kazuha y de Ran se resuelve. Pero los dos detectives de Japón no contaban con una adversidad tan imparable como la muerte. Saldrán de este lío vivos?

Amenazas escritas en Sangre

Capítulo Diez: ~ Afortunado sin suerte

Heiji cayó de rodillas. Ya no respiraba. Todo contacto con la vida real se había desvanecido. Las chicas no estaban. Estaba pálido. Tenía la mano cubierta de su propia sangre. Joder! Había estado recibiendo amenazas, y de repente Kazuha y una de sus mejores amigas quedan secuestradas, su mejor amigo, Kudou, había recibido un fuerte golpe, y él había sido disparado numerosas veces. Y cuando fue a salvar a Kazuha… cuando abrió la puerta llamando su nombre a todo pulmón…

… la habitación estaba vacía. No había nadie allá dentro. Kazuha, no estaba.

Empezó a respirar de nuevo. No se lo podía creer. Había perdido. La partida… el póquer… lo había perdido. Y con ello, su premio más valioso. La vida de la chica que tanto quería. 

Conan le decía algo. Él no escuchaba. Estaba simplemente en blanco. Notaba el latido de su corazón correr rápidamente en sus venas. La adrenalina se esfumaba. Estaba cansado. Se había rendido. Había perdido. Kazuha.

Empezaba a notar como el dolor de su hombro y de todo su cuerpo se desvanecía. Y todo sentido de la razón con ella. 

***

Conan, Shinichi, lo cogía del brazo y lo estiraba. Pero Heiji se había apoyado en sus rodillas y Conan no tenía fuerza como niño que era. Lo sacudía en el brazo, con cuidado de no hacer nada brusco. Estaba desesperado. 

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, la chica que quería había desaparecido y su mejor amigo había recibido amenazas y había sido disparado numerosas veces. Por el hijo de Pisko, de la Organización de Hombres de Negro. Tenían que salir de allá. Sacudía con más fuerza a Heiji, pero no lo miraba.

_"Heiji por favor… no hagas esto!" pensó Conan _"No me hagas esto!" _le sacudía cada vez más violentamente. Pero Heiji no aparecía. Ese joven detective, tan atractivo y con la piel morena, había perdido todo signo de vida y de confianza. Heiji Hattori, una vez amigo de Shinichi Kudou, parecía haber muerto para dejar paso a un chico débil y desesperado._

Era el fin.

*** 

_Es mi culpa. Si hubiera sabido controlar mejor mis emociones y mis preocupaciones, Kazuha no habría notado nada raro en mí, ni hubiera llamado a Kudou para que me ayudara ni a Ran para animarme. Es culpa mía que se hubiera metido en medio… debería haber insistido en que no se entrometiera Kudou! Porqué no lo hice…?! Tan débil soy que necesito su ayuda en todo?! _

_Pero no podía acercarme a Kazuha. Ellos la hubieran matado. Y entonces sí que no hubiera tenido perdón. Pero si sólo hubiera controlado un poco más mis sentimientos… ella solo se hubiera enfadado. No se habría preocupado por mí! Solo se hubiera enfadado, y cuando hubiera resuelto el caso, le hubiera pedido perdón, invitarla a cenar y todo se hubiera arreglado… verdad? Mentira._

_Que idiota que fui. No, no le hubiera perdonado. Él conocía a Kazuha, y sabía que se preocuparía mucho por ella pasase lo que pasase. Soy un afortunado sin suerte. Sí, así soy yo. Si sólo… si solamente yo le hubiera dicho otra cosa y no hubiera sido tan cruel… todo esto no había empezado._

_Soy un bastardo. No tengo perdón. Me odio a mi mismo. Kazuha no estaba. Kudou estaba herido. Y Ran tampoco estaba. _

_Quiero morir…_

Una fuerte explosión. Game over. 

*** 

**Notas de la Autora: Ya me imagino sus caras! Flipando al ver esta "Notas de autora". Y lo demás que? Comentario? Pues no! Simplemente quería dejar claro unas cosas. No me ha gustado nada dejar a Heiji tan desesperado! Y lo de Game Over… Ah! Pero no me hagan daño! Eh? Además, quería hacer una pequeña nota para que lo leyeran y se quedaran con la intriga! No me muerdan! Jajaja, vamos, a por la historia!**

*** 

"…Por qué no me lo dijiste, Heiji?" oyó una voz distante. Heiji abrió los ojos de inmediato. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Pero no la de su habitación. No era su habitación, estaba donde nunca jamás quiso estar. Miró al lado de la cama en que se tumbaba bruscamente. 

Notó un pinchazo de ignoró en el hombro. Tenía todo el pecho y el hombro envenado firmemente. Se le agotó la respiración.

Kazuha, delante de él, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par brillantes y nublados de lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas. Tenía el pelo echo un desastre, una venda en la frente y tenía marcas de ojeras. Kazuha le miró a los ojos, sorprendida, aliviada y enfadada. 

"Kazu…"

"Te he dicho… que…que no me…llames… así!" dijo Kazuha rompiendo a llorar. Escondió su cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Eso le rompió el corazón a Heiji. 

Heiji alargó la mano y le quitó sus manos de la cara. Kazuha le miró, sus ojos aún humedecidos, sorprendida.

"Me asustaste mucho…" confesó ella. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas acariciándoselas. 

"Lo siento" dijo Heiji. Y de verdad lo sentía. Una cena, ni mil ni para toda la vida le haría perdonarle. Le había puesto en peligro. "Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto… soy un idiota" dijo Heiji con tristeza. Había perdido a Kazuha. O eso era lo que creía.

"Ahou… el que me ha preocupado eres tú" dijo Kazuha con una pequeña sonrisa. "Metantei-san, como te sentirías si vieras de repente a la persona que más quieres en el mundo tumbado en una cama lleno de vendajes y una bala en el hombro en el hospital más importante de todo Tokio?! Me has tenido tan preocupada, Heiji… aún quiero que me expliques qué pasó" dijo. 

Heiji se había sonrojado. Ella no se había dado cuenta, al parecer. _A la persona que más quieres en el mundo… _Era él?

"Kazu…" 

Kazuha abrió la boca pero justo en ese momento entró Conan acompañado de Ran.

"Hattori-kun!" exclamó Ran felizmente al verle despierto.

"Heiji-niichan!"

"Ran-neechan! Conan-kun!" les saludó Heiji levantando su mano derecha como salutación. Kazuha le dejó ir las manos, cosa que durante unos segundos le entristeció, pero sonrió. Por fortuna o por desgracia, ni Conan ni Ran se habían percatado de ello. 

***

Tras ponerse un poco al día, los dos detectives y las dos chicas empezaron a hablar. 

En realidad, Heiji había estado inconsciente un día y medio, con varias heridas de gravedad y le tuvieron que donar sangre (la donante fue Kazuha, quién al principio tuvo mucho miedo de la aguja pero se le pasó) y no sabían cuando despertaría. Heiji se sonrojó bajo su piel morena cuando Ran explicó como Kazuha se armó de valor en donar la sangre. Kazuha también estaba roja, pero miraba al suelo.

Todos ellos ya habían sido dada de alta menos él. Heiji quería saber qué pasó después, no se acordaba de nada, sólo de la habitación vacía y que le había entrado el pánico. Conan ya había explicado (no todo, pero lo más importante) a las chicas, pero incluso él le preguntó que pasó cuando le lanzaron escaleras abajo cayendo entonces inconsciente. 

Heiji también les explicó más o menos lo que pasó, aunque estaba entonces tan atareado moviéndose para evitar ser asesinado que no guardó muchas memorias en la cabeza, y no estaba muy seguro que haber querido hacerlo si le hubieran dado unos minutos para pensarlo bien. 

"Dejaste que se matara?" preguntó Ran aterrorizada. 

"No tenía muchas alternativas… yo mismo vi como activaba esa bomba y era inútil que muriésemos 5 personas" dijo Heiji con una voz fría. Era obvio que se arrepentía de lo sucedido, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no habían demasiadas opciones que él pudiera tomar.

Luego, fue el turno de Ran y Kazuha el explicar lo que les pasaron a ellas. 

***

Después de la conversación sobre el polvo que habían tenido [n/a: leamos bien la frase, eh?? ¬¬ malpensados….xD] oyeron como alguien llamaba en la puerta y gritaba con fuerza: POLICÍA!! 

Ellas habían empezado a dar golpes en el suelo desfrenadamente y alguien (cuya voz sonaba mucho a Ran) forzó la puerta. Eran los hombres de Megure! Takagi y Satou fueron hacia ellas, y les preguntaron que había pasado. Como sus voces seguían sin sonar, negaron con la cabeza y con unan mirada suplicaron que las sacasen de allá. Así hicieron, las cargaron hacia fuera y las llevaron a una ambulancia, dejándolas descansar.

Luego, de repente, hubo una ambulancia más, y Kazuha, que había tenido un mal presentimiento, había corrido a ver quién era, y había visto a Heiji rodeado de doctores y llevándolo a la Sala de Emergencias. Conan estaba con ellos, con una gran herida en la frente y se le veía agotado, pero con una venda en la cabeza, y un zumo ya estuvo recuperado. 

Luego fue cuando Conan les explicó lo ocurrido, y como encontraron el Omamori de Kazuha. Kazuha palideció. El Omamori! Le había caído y no se había dado cuenta! Se sintió fatal. Pero Conan le dijo que conservaba las piezas en su bolsillo y se lo mostró. Sabía que debía guardarlos, era un favor que le debía a esa chica. Kazuha estuvo algo más aliviada, pero luego miró a la Sala donde se encontraba su chico y volvió a entristecerse.

Ella se pasó todo el tiempo con Heiji una vez la dejaron entrar. Estaba lleno de vendajes y le habían operado del hombro para quitarle esa bala. Estaba inconsciente. Ran y Conan estuvieron con ella, pero llegó un momento en que comprendieron que la chica debía estar sola con él y se fueron. Luego fue cuando se despertó Heiji.

***

"Bueno… vale" dijo Heiji sorprendido por la rumbo tan distinto que había llevado la aventura de lo que él se esperaba. Estaba algo rojo en las mejillas (por todo lo que había dicho Ran de Kazuha, que no dijo nada). "Bien, ahora, Ku…Conan, no es tu turno de decirme que pasó?"

***

**Notas de Autora: Bien! Ya está! No esa necesario que se preocuparan tanto! Jaja, soy muy mala y muy traviesa, pero JAMAS haría daño a Heiji… oh bueno, jamás le mataría! Jaja. El próximo capítulo o el otro, no se, será el último! Creo que será el próximo y luego más notas de Autora xD no se, eso ya se verá no?? Que les pareció??  **

**En el siguiente episodio: Que fue lo que pasó con Heiji tras la explosión? Como se libraron de ella? De verdad pasó? Se confesarán alguna vez el amor Heiji y Kazuha o no? **


	11. Sólo Existe Una Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Metantei Conan y sus personajes pertenecen, sin lugar a duda, a Gosho Aoyama U__u de verdad, ya me resigné… BUUUUU, HEIJIIIIIII~ porqué la vida es cruel! Lo quiero!! Lo quiero!

**Sumario: **Pero no todos saben lo que de verdad pasó allí dentro, envueltos en el peligro más grande que jamás los dos detectives hubieran afrontado. El último misterio descubierto! 

Amenazas escritas en Sangre

Capítulo Once: ~ Sólo existe una verdad

Conan había seguido gritando el nombre desesperado de Heiji pero éste parecía dispuesto a quedarse allá. No parecía estar en el mismo mundo que él. No parecía que pisaba el mismo suelo ni tenían esa vez la misma alegría tras resolver un caso. El tiempo para el detective de Osaka se había parado, en cambio, el de él, Shinichi Kudou, seguía avanzando y pararía en menos de 30 segundos si esa bomba estallaría dejándole allá atrapado. 

Siempre tenía la opción de continuar él solo dejando solo a Heiji. Pero esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Dejar solo a su amigo? Dejar solo a el único amigo que había tenido que había podido confiar algo para él tan importante? Decidió que, si moría, moriría junto a su amigo. 

"Shinichi!! Shinichi! Las chicas están a salvo! Donde estás?!" se oyó. Conan se levantó de golpe. Que había sido eso? Miró a su alrededor. "Shinichi!" 

"Agasa-akase…?" susurró. Continuó mirando a su alrededor. Heiji había caído inconsciente. Conan se agachó a su lado, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Apretó ligeramente presionando en su herida, sus manos rápidamente tomando el color escarlata de su amigo.

"Shinichi?! Las chicas están fuera! Donde estás?! Sal de la casa!" dijo el doctor. Conan cayó en la cuenta. LAS GAFAS! Eran transmisores y un micrófono! "SHINICHI!!" 

"AKASE! Ran! Ella está bien?!" gritó de repente. Cuando el doctor se lo afirmó "No puedo salir de aquí! Hattori se ha desmayado!!" dijo "Solo me quedan unos 20 segundos… no tengo tiempo… onegai… dígale a Ran… que…"

"SHINICHI! BAKA YAROU!" de repente la conexión de cortó. 

Conan tenía una mínima esperanza. Agasa sabía donde estaba… legaría a tiempo para salvarle? Miró al detective. Aún respiraba. Miró hacia la puerta de salida. Estaba lejos.

"CONAN!!!!!!!!!" esa no era la voz de…….? 

***

 En efecto. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre se quejaba de él, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí… en realidad… en realidad sí que lo apreciaba. Tal vez Agasa hubiera avisado a Mouri, pero el echo es que, en medio de un peligro de gran intensidad, arriesgando su propia vida…

Allá estaba Kogorou Mouri corriendo hacia ellos. Conan lo miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir. No sabían si gritarle o simplemente… no lo sabía. 

"KOGOROU-JIICHAN!!" gritó Conan. eran tantas las emociones que expresaba su timbre de voz que sería imposible describirlo. 

Kogorou no dijo nada. Simplemente se arrodilló al lado de Heiji, rápidamente le comprobó el pulso (que aún tenía) y lo levantó como pudo (teniendo en cuenta de que eran tal alto como él) y agarró la mano de Conan.

Entre los dos salieron de la factoría. Hubo una lluvia de aplausos. Allí, fuera de la factoría… estaban todos. Agasa y Haibara estaba allá esperándoles, junto a Megure, Takagi, Satou, Shiratori y los de la policía científica. También estaban los de la ambulancia. Los del hospital no perdieron tiempo y cogieron a Heiji y lo tumbaron, lo llevaron el hospital en una ambulancia. Conan se subió en él tras preguntar a Agasa DONDE estaban las chicas. Ellas estaban en el hospital.

Vio, antes de desaparecer el lugar, como el señor Rabachia lloraba por la pérdida de su empresa. Conan lo miró sin emoción. De verdad sentía pena, había perdido su empresa. Rabachia, separado por sílabas y al revés, daba nombre a Achibara, por lo que supuso que el lugar de verdad era suyo y por un motivo u otro (más tarde descubrió que era porque su padre había estafado a mucha gente y pero no podía cambiarse el nombre completamente) por eso dedució que no era él el asesino. 

***

Conan explicó eso de manera que Ran y Kazuha no pudieran saber quién era él de verdad, pero de manera de que Heiji se enterara de todo lo ocurrido. Ambos estuvieron sorprendidos por la acción de valentía de Kogorou, pero en el fondo sabían que ese hombre no era malo, después de todo, era detective, y luchaba por la justicia, igual que ellos. Ran estaba muy orgullosa de él. 

Heiji miró a Conan de reojo. Vio como observaba a Ran que miraba a Kazuha que lo miraba a él y luego al suelo para volver a mirarle a él. 

"Shinichi me llamó por teléfono, Ran-neechan" dijo Heiji de golpe. Todos le miraron. Conan lo miró con los ojos extremamente abiertos como pensando 'Se puede saber en que piensa este lunático?!'. Ran lo miró sorprendida y con ansiedad, Kazuha lo miraba extrañada. "Fue el día antes de que vinieras. Le expliqué por teléfono el caso este, y me pidió que te protegiera, Ran" dijo con una sonrisa hacia la chica del pelo largo. 

Ran se sonrojó y le murmuró las gracias a Heiji. Conan miraba a Heiji, algo rojo, enfadado pero a la vez muy agradecido. Heiji le hizo una sonrisa de las suyas (aquellas que hace cuando está muy orgulloso) y miró a Kazuha.

Kazuha también le miraba. Pero Heiji no la vio como siempre. Ella estaba triste. Tenía en sus ojos azules un brillo de tristeza y de preocupación que Heiji no se perdonó. Pero él había echo lo correcto… ¿verdad? Pues no lo sabía.

***

No es necesario decir que tanto Conan como Ran intuyeron también esa vez que Heiji y Kazuha necesitaban hablar y estar solos. Era obvio.

Los dos salieron cogidos de la mano yendo hacia una cafetería. Ran llamó a su padre y le contó que ya estaban bien y que el médico les dijo que Heiji saldría del hospital en tres o cuatro días, y si la herida se curaba con rapidez, incluso antes. Kogorou se hizo el tranquilo, pero no pudo engañar a nadie cuando preguntó sobre los estados de los 3 adolescentes y el pequeño (que antaño fue adolescente), Kogorou era un hombre honrado y justo, a pesar de ser muy cabezota y presumido.

En la cafetería, Ran y Conan hablaron.

"Conan…" dijo Ran de repente. Conan la miró "Sabes si…, si es cierto que Shinichi preguntó a Hattori-kun que… que cuidara de mi?" Conan se sintió fatal. Se le rompió el corazón. Ran pensaba aún en Shinichi con amor, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida, igual que el chico. Conan asintió con la cabeza con tristeza. Es cierto que se lo había pedido con anterioridad, pero no para ese caso. Heiji no había sido él con las amenazas.

"Shinichi te dijo que te quería. Estoy seguro de que sí es así" dijo mirando al suelo. Ran le miró agradecida y lo abrazó con fuerza y ternura. 'Yo te quiero más que a mi vida, que sin ti no tendría sentido' pensó el pequeño. 

"Yo también le quiero" dijo Ran secándose una pequeña lágrima. "Le esperaré. De momento, espero que la relación de Kazuha-chan con Hattori-kun mejore…" dijo mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del último.

"Estoy seguro de que Heiji-niichan lo hará bien" Conan sí lo estaba. Heiji no estaría dispuesto a perder a Kazuha como la última vez. Se preguntó cuando volvería a ser quién era. 

***

"Eres un tonto… no sabes lo que me dolió, NA?! No sabes cuanto daño me hizo que de repente fueras un borde conmigo y me trataras tan fríamente?! NO LO SABES! AHOU! Y de repente… me cogen dos personas que me quieren matar junto con Ran y nos dicen que os matarán… NO LO SABES?! AHOU!" decía Kazuha. Heiji miraba a otro lado avergonzado por su actitud. Quería que ella se desfogara. No sería bueno decir nada ahora. Ella lloraba. Lloraba mucho y chillaba al hablar. Estaba temblando. Heiji nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

"No lo sabes…!" continuaba diciendo ella. "Heiji… en qué clase de lío te metiste?! NANDA?! DOUSHITE?! Como es que te metiste en este lío?! Como puedes ser tan insen-¿!" Kazuha calló de golpe.

_Lo hizo para protegerme… _

Kazuha empezó a sentirse mal… para sentirse como la persona que menos merecía vivir. Se le cortó la respiración. No, no era posible.

Ella conocía bien a Heiji, desde pequeños… y nunca…

Heiji cerraba los ojos mientras, despacio, unas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Kazuha jamás le vio llorar. Era ella quién lloraba. No él. 

"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu" dijo Heiji de repente. Kazuha le miró.

"Shinjitsu… ¿solo existe una verdad?"

"Te quiero Kazuha"

***

**Notas de Autora: El próximo capítulo es el último!!!! Jajaja, creo que me quieren matar, ne? Oh bueno, jajaja. Heiji diciendo la frase de Shinichi, eso no es un poco raro? Bueno, ya veréis como se acaba este "cuento de hadas" sin hadas y con armas xD no me hagáis caso, estoy feliz de acabarlo pronto!! No es que no me gustara este fic! Pero… jeje. Ya tengo uno corto en mente que quiero escribir. **

**En el próximo capítulo: ****EL FINAL**** **


	12. El Fin

**Disclaimer: **Esque acaso leen esto para hacer que el escritor se sienta mal?! Buuuu!! HEIJIIIII!!! Aish… Metantei Conan y  sus personajes (Sí, Heiji también.. BUUU!!) pertenecen a mi adorado señor Gosho Aoyama! *O*

**Sumario: **Amenazas, secuestros, enfrentamientos…la aventura termina para dejar paso a una historia completamente distinta… *EL FIN*

Amenazas escritas en Sangre

Capítulo Doce: ~ El fin

Kazuha miró a Heiji directamente en sus ojos. Jamás supo cómo sería perderse en esa mirada con sus ojos azules intensos… pero entonces sí lo supo. Supo que se había equivocado. Supo que ella era verdaderamente importante para él. Supo que ella de verdad también lo quería como a nada más en todo el mundo. 

"Kazuha… daijioubu, me imaginaba que no me perdonarías… ni que sintieras lo mismo por mi" dijo Heiji forzando una sonrisa. Kazuha le miró desconcertada. Heiji apartaba la mirada, aunque sonreía, en realidad tenía ganas de estar solo, porqué estaba herido… no físicamente, pero sentía peor que cuando le dispararon… le dolía. 

"Heiji…" susurró Kazuha. Empezó a llorar de nuevo. 

"Kazu…" dijo éste algo alarmado. "He…he dicho algo malo?!" dijo sintiéndose tenso. Era verdad que él jamás sería un experto en los sentimientos de las chicas y el amor.

"Te…te ha costado más de 17 años decírmelo!!" dijo ella. Pero él la vio sonreír y empezaba a estar confundido. "Ahou… yo también te quiero"

***

"Shinichi me quiere…" dijo de repente Ran. Conan la miró enrojeciendo y preguntándose porqué lo dijo tan de golpe. Habían estado hablando de un torneo de Karate! Pero que…? Que le pasaba a esa chica…? "El me quiere, me lo dijo por teléfono, pero me lo dijo" Conan se empezaba a preguntar qué le pasaba a la chica. Era cierto que lo había dicho…

"Hai…" dijo Conan al fin.

"Pero no me dijo cuándo volvería…" dijo estirando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. 

"Le… le esperarás… ne?" preguntó Conan nerviosamente. 

Ran le miró curiosa. Y sonrió. Conan se quedó maravillado… sí que la había visto sonreír antes, pero jamás con una sonrisa tan hermosa como aquella. Estaba preciosa… aun con el pelo todo suelto y una venda en la cabeza, estaba maravillosa. Le quitó las gafas a Conan que de repente se supo nervioso.

"Ra…Ran-neechan!!!" dijo volviéndolas a coger y plantándolas en su cara.

"No las necesitas, Shinichi" dijo ella con tristeza. "Lo he averiguado todo…"

***

Heiji se quedó sin habla. Miraba fijamente a la chica que tenía delante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par… pronto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que jamás había estado en su cara. 

"…nani…?" preguntó él boquiabierto.

"Ahou. No me lo hagas repetir!" dijo ella que también estaba muy sonrojada, pero sonreía. 

Heiji hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero ella puso las manos en su pecho haciendo que se volviera a estirar. Ella se acercó a él y los dos compartieron su primer beso, un beso inocente lleno de ternura.

"Ai shiteru… Kazuha" murmuró Heiji compartiendo su segundo beso con los ojos entrecerrados. [n/a: Whaa!! Tengo que hacer un dibu de esta parte!! xD]

***

"Na…nani Ran-neechan? De que me hablas?!" dijo Conan palideciendo. Ran sonrió con tristeza.

"Lo he averiguado todo, Shinichi. Tuve mucho tiempo… y oí la conversación de los dos secuestradores, sabes?" 

"Ran…"

"Shinichi" dijo ella. De repente se puso la mano en la frente "Pero qué estoy diciendo? Estoy acusando a un niño de ser mi novio? Estoy diciendo que, aunque tenga pruebas que sois diferentes personas sois la misma… que me pasa? Lo siento Conan, creo que estoy cansada" 

A Conan se le acabó el aliento. _Esto tiene que acabar…_

"Daijioubu Ran-neechan" 

***

Había pasado tres días. Heiji había sido dado de alta, aunque tenía alguna anotación de visita al médico (Kazuha se aseguraría de que no escapara, Heiji tenía pánico al visitar a un médico [n/a: Les juro que no es nada gracioso X__x;;;;] y si no le vigilaba era capaz de saltárselo). 

Kazuha le contó lo del beso a Ran que se emocionó mucho. Ella ya no creía que Conan y Shinichi fueran la misma persona. [n/a: Que susto, eh? Jajajaja] Heiji le preguntó a Conan porqué no aprovechó la oportunidad de decírselo, pero los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no sería una buena idea decirlo en un hospital tras un serio accidente. 

Ya era la hora de la despedida. Estaban en la estación de Tokio. Kazuha y Ran se abrazaron para despedirse y se prometieron visitar. Kazuha también abrazó a Conan en agradecimiento a recoger las piezas de su Omamori. Heiji le dio la mano a Ran y prometió que se volverían a ver con una sonrisa de las suyas y que le pasaría cualquier noticia que tuviera de Shinichi. Despeinó a Conan y se montaron en el tren. Como fueron con prisas para salvar a las chicas y ellos no habían podido ni decir nada, no llevaban equipaje, solo la ropa prestada de la pareja de Tokio (la de Shinichi facilitada por Agasa).

Subieron en el tren cogidos de la mano y saludaron desde la ventana. 

Otro día también se encontrarían.

Con un nuevo caso que compartir.

Con una nueva aventura que contar. 

*~* FIN *~* 

**Notas de Autora: Vamos, me tendrán que perdonar por este final barato de este fic barato de escritora de pacotilla, jajaja. Pero no se esperen cosas buenas de mi, que no soy ningún genio! Bueno, por lo menos espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic! Ya tenía ganas de acabarlo, tengo uno en mente con unas ganas de empezar a escribirlo…**

**Próximo fic: Las tumbas nunca mueren**

**Dedicado a: Kazuha Hattori**


End file.
